An Apple For Teacher
by vxvampx
Summary: (KEVEDD) Eddward Vincent is now a high school teacher at the local Peach Creek High School that he used to attend as a teenager. One day, word got out of a new coach in the school, none other being Kevin Barr. Edd believes that Kevin may still be the childhood bully from his past coming back to haunt him. But Kevin may have other things in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new KevEdd after being inspired by this one fanart I came across. I hope you all enjoy! The first two chapters are probably going to be quick to get this started and going! :)**

 **Disclaimer!: I do not own anything other than the story plot. This story will also contain mature contents through out it.**

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

"Okay class, settle down. Today we are going to be learning about the miracle of life."

The whole class let out a groan as one student spoke up. "Do we really gotta watch that movie teach? It's nasty."

I leaned myself against the front of my desk and crossed my arms while looking back at the student that spoke. "How are you doing in English Lucas? Please refer to me as Mr. Vincent. This movie is the easy way out, the class may either watch the movie and take notes to turn into me at the end of class. If you so wish to not watch the movie, we could go in our text books and look up all the information and write a short essay on it."

The class sang in unison. "Movie!"

I could not keep the chuckle within as my class finally agreed on something. "Movie it shall be. If any of my students have a question, please feel free to raise your hand during the movie, or wait till after the movie to ask questions. Remember, knowledge is beautiful."

I started the movie and took my norm spot behind my desk to look over and grade papers from the class before. This was my fourth year being a biology teacher at Peach Creek High School. My old stomping grounds as one may say. Even though high school changed a lot in my life, new friendships were made, old friendships grew thin, and I did spend a lot of my time studying through high school.

I became a teacher for high schoolers because that's when I expanded my mind even more, and started learning who I was. I wanted to be that helping hand to guide these young minds through knowledge and finding their true selves. I seem to have forgotten how much high schoolers truly do not care to learn in today's age. Each year of new students seems to have a smaller and smaller light within themselves for learning. Of course, I certainly would always have that one handful of students that reminded me why I became a teacher. But oh, how I do wish there was more than just that handful.

 _"Did Susan really think she could just write one word notes and that be counted as acceptable?"_ I thought to myself as I let out a sigh.

I leaned back in my chair and rubs the bridge of my nose between my fingers, letting out another good sigh. I love being a teacher, do not get me wrong, but there are just some situations that makes me wish to teach college students. At least there are more college students that are there to actually learn and further their education.

I heard two or my normal talkative students whispering to each other.

"Did you have PE yet today?"

"No, I have that next? Why?"

"The new gym coach they hired is hot as hell."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah! He looks like he's in his 20s too. Not that much of an age difference if you know what I mean."

"I left my cute shorts at home today, damnit. What does he look like?"

"He's buff and has red hair and green eyes. And his smile is to die for. I swear he was flirting with me."

I cleared my throat, hoping that would be a well enough hint to my students to stop talking. Alas, as always, they did not notice my hint.

"I bet he has abs too."

"What's his name?"

"Coach Barr."

Now that sounded familiar. It rang an annoying little ball of a childhood bully I use to have. I doubt it would be him.

I stood up from my desk. "Excuse my ladies, I hope I am not interrupting this important discussion about the new coach you admire so much. But shall the two of you do the assignment? Thank you."

I watched one of the girls roll their eyes as I sat back down; something that I have become accustomed to. Heaven only knows how many eye rolls, grunts, sighs, and curses I receive in a school year. If I become gray in my early years, I will not hesitate to put blame on these students.

As the students watched the movie and took their notes, after asking for a few more to please stop talking. I noticed I became distracted while grading the papers in front of me; something that rarely happens. My mind kept falling back on my childhood bulky I use to have. Once we became freshmen in high school, we were all just small fish in a big, new, sea; thus, the bullying from Mr. Kevin Barr had stopped. Does not mean that I did not get bullied by other students, no, with being the nerd of the school, and coming to terms publicly with being homosexual in the tenth grade, I received my fair share of being bullied. Possibly some could have been from Kevin, but I have to say I did not remember.

When the movie ended and the students turned in their papers, I decided instead of eating my packed lunch in class like I do every day, I would adventure to the cafeteria to retrieve my food. Which it so happens that the cafeteria was right next to the gym. I fixed my tie and made my way down to the cafeteria, I gave a smile and a nod to the familiar faces of students that made eye contact with me. It is an exciting thing to know you are molding the new young minds of America. Though I shall admit, it is troubling to know that the new young minds of America care more about appearance and popularity instead of knowledge and making a change.

As I started walking by the gym towards the cafeteria, red hair caught my attention. This new, strong looking man was standing outside the gym doors, smiling wide and welcoming the students as they walked by. His green eyes caught my blues, and I felt my heart skip a beat as he gave me a smile. It was Kevin Barr that was standing before me. And my heart decided to remind me, that I use to have the biggest crush on him in Jr high and high school.

 _Curses._


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter! But I'm happy to see you guys are already liking it!**

 **After the holidays I'll have time to write a lot more!**

 **Disclaimer!: I do not own anything other than the story plot. This story will also contain mature contents through out it.**

* * *

 **Kevins POV**

"Alright kiddos, gather around and listen up!"

All the students came running to the front of the gym without any hesitation. I was surprised actually, knowing how I was in high school, I didn't expect this. But I flashed them all a friendly smile.

"Hey! I'm going to be the new coach here. You will call me Coach Barr, and I'm looking forward to this year with you! I know ya'll have already been in school for almost a month now, but this is my first day. Anyone play football, basketball, or baseball?"

Five students raised their hands. More than I thought.

"Sweet. Well I'll be coaching you guys too. It'll be rad to get to know you. So, before we get started, any questions?"

A girl with long brown hair and pale skin raised her hand. I nodded at her to answer.

"Are you taken?"

A few students started laughing and I let out a laugh myself. I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure if I should answer the question or not.

"Um, not a very appropriate question for PE class. But no, I'm not taken."

Another student raised his hand but answered before I could nod at him. "What happened to Coach Davis?"

"He decided it was time to retire. He was my coach in high school and he was old then too."

"What, so two years ago?"

Oh a smartass.

"I don't mind smartass comments, but you kids have to realize I got years of being a smartass over you. So I wouldn't mess with me."

Everyone went quite. I looked around and waited a minute until I was sure that no one was going to raise their hand again. I threw the red kick ball I had in my hands towards the smartass student.

"Kick ball. You and brownie pick the teams."

I pulled up one of the chairs they had sitting at the side of the gym and sat down as I kept score while my students played. So far my first day being a coach has been pretty good, I only needed to really yell at one student so far all day.

It's pretty rad to be coaching at the high school that I went at back in the day. Getting to work with what I've always loved, sports. I mean, sure this job is going to have it stresses, just like every other job. But I don't think some teenagers can knock me down too much. I use to be one of them, I understand their ways, I think I got this under control.

"Hey brownie! How about you try running next time?"

My fifth eye roll for the day. I'm on a roll.

I heard two of the students sitting on the side, waiting for their turn, starting to complain about one of their classes. Typical. But this one caught my attention with how it started.

"I mean, he's really hott, but why does he have to make us watch that shit in class."

"Ugh, I know. I can stare at him all class, but I hate how serious he is about class."

"I know, like Mr. Vincent. Chill."

 _Vincent? Eddward Vincent? No way._

I decided to cut into their conversation. "What you two chatty cats talking about?"

"Our stupid bio class. We have to watch a movie of some chick having a baby."

"They still show that!? I remember having to watch that in high school. Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Vincent."

"Not sure I'm familiar with him."

"He's tall, skinny, has long black hair and a gap tooth smile."

 _Yup, sounds like one of the dorks._

The rest of the class went like any other class. Some students got really into it, and others did not. Typical. But everyone rushed to the locker room as soon as the bell rang. Again, typical.

I opened the gym doors and say goodbye to the class I just had and welcomed in the new sea faces of students that I had for my next class. I had one student ask me if I was the sub for the day, to which I answered no. This was the seventh time I've been ask if I was sub for the day. At least I knew that unlike the eye rolls, this question would only last for this week.

This flow of jet black hair caught my eye and I turned to look at this tall, slender man, with bright blue eyes, and black hair. He wore tight black dress pants, a red dress shirt with a black tie. And he gave me a gap tooth smile. I smiled in hope to hide my face blushing and watched as he walked by. I felt star struck.

Eddward Vincent was not a dork at all.


	3. Chapter 3

All the students were in a rush and they were more chatty than normal. A peachy orange and a purplish blue filled the halls. The students were dressed in their uniforms if they had them, or they wore a complimentary shirt to match with the uniform. Some students had their face painted, some had pom poms, some even had their hair dye. Needless to say, spirit day was a very important day to the students.

And a very stressful day for the teachers.

At least, for me it was.

Most of the classes on spirit day were cut in half, unless they were lunch bells. Today was almost an impossible day to teach. With short classes and all these enthusiastic spirits, no one was interested in learning. My first two years here I tried to still teach some type of short but very knowledgable lesson. It would fail miserably, I am sadden to say. Alas, I decided to follow my peers footsteps and play a somewhat educational video for the day.

Finally, this day of no order and complete chaos was coming to an end while I was escorting my last class down to the gymnasium. After speaking to two of my male students to stay in line and keep their hands to themselves, as if they were five. I was more than ready for this day to come to an end; at least be able to have a break while my students at all their focus on the spirit rally. While becoming a high school teacher, they forget to tell you that even though it is not in your job requirements, and it truly does not matter how much you say you are not; you are, indeed, some of these students babysitters. Some of these students, dare I say, need you to hold their hand during these four years. It may not be what you wish to be doing, but it has to be done.

I looked back at my students and noticed that one of my normal trouble makers was pulling down signs, balloons, and streamers as he walked by. He was a senior, but he failed my class twice, along with a few other classes. I believe he is going to become, as students say, a "super senior."

"Andrew Miller, please do not destroy what the school worked hard to put up."

He laughed at me, as usual. "Worked hard!? It's dollar store shit and tape!"

"Nonetheless, please respect our school."

"You aren't my mother, you can't tell me what to do."

 _Thank the heavens I am not._

"I am not, but I am your teacher, and your elder. Thus you should treat me, your other teachers, and your school with respect."

"Fuck off fag."

 _Another classic._

But before I could give the multiple definitions of what fag meant before it became a popular word for homosexuals. I was cut off by a strong but familiar voice.

"Miller!" Kevins voice ran through the hall and all the students stopped and glanced his way. I will admit, I was impressed with how his voice demanded respect and he got it.

Kevin walked up to Andrew and I. "What's going on here?"

I spoke up before Andrew could spit out more anger and foolish words from his lips. "Slight behavior issues, I can resolve this, thank you."

This time Andrew interrupted Kevin. "I'm sick of this fag telling me what to do!"

"What did Mr. Vincent tell you to do?"

"All I was doing was messing around, and this fudgepacker talked to me like I'm five, telling me to keep my hands to myself."

"Alright, stop right there with the names. Miller, you're almost off to college, you shouldn't be doing things that would make Mr. V to speak up to you."

I softly spoke in. "Vincent."

But it went unnoticed as Kevin kept talking. "If you don't want to be talked to, then don't act like an ass."

"Language, you are still talking to a student."

Kevin gave me a quick understanding nod but went on. "You still planning on coming to practice Miller?"

Andrew nodded his head but did not say anything.

"Well you're going to run twice as many laps as everyone else today. And then after you're going to help hang all this back up and help the cheerleaders decorate the bleachers for the game tonight."

"That's bullshit!"

"Shitty actions come with shitty consequences."

"Fuck this!" Andrew walked away to join the rest of the students who were now seated on the bleachers in the gymnasium.

I let out a sigh while rubbing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. "Language."

I heard a little laugh come from Kevin and my attention went to him. Even though we have had our share of words during his time here, and we actually saw each other a lot. I did try my best to try to avoid him. I did not need any distractions or childish crushes coming back to haunt me. But he always found a way to talk to me or see me. I do not know if he has been doing it on purpose, foolish to think that he is, but I do not understand it.

"You're still all uptight about silly words?"

I straighten my tie and started walking to the gymnasium myself; Kevin followed. "This is a public school, therefore I believe one should be careful with their words. Extremely careful between student and teacher."

"I guess. I just think if someone is acting like an ass, you gotta tell them."

"There are more appropriate ways to go about saying so. Also, I would like to note, that I can handle my students myself." I stood up against one of the walls in the gymnasium where I could keep an eye on my group of students. Kevin, of course, stood by me. "I have been working here longer than you have. I know what needs to be done to handle these kinds of situations."

"Miller is also my student and one of my best athletes. I don't put up with my athletes being asshole and I take control of it."

"I suppose." I fixed my tie again and watched as the principal began getting the students even more excited and "hyped up." If that was even possible.

Kevin leaned over to me and began speaking in a hushed voice. "Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be open about your love life to your students though?"

This made me shoot a glare at Kevin as I whispered back. "I shall inform you Mr. Barr that I have not once discussed my personal love life with my students. I have, however, gone on public dates, since I too, am human. I can not help it if a few students saw me out with a man and discussed it amongst themselves."

Kevin gave a little chuckle. "Not sure about discussing. But I'm sure you were the hot new rumor for awhile."

"Is that not the same thing?"

"Discuss just sounds too formal for high school students."

Kevin leaned back against the wall and we stood there in silence while watching the rally. The principal now had a handful of students down on the floor with him, as he was having the rest of the students vote on who they believed showed the best school spirit. Some were done as classy as blue and peach can be, but some looked as if the school spirit threw up all over them. As always, the two students with the biggest circle of popularity won "Miss and Mr. Spirit." Something that the principal made up, along with other awards, so more students felt apart of spirit day. She believed that just having homecoming king and queen was never enough, due to the fact that it usually went to a star football player and cheerleader, who were usually dating.

I admired the way that she did try to involve all the students. Even if the most popular students were usually the ones who won. That is how high school ticks though, popularity, relationships, first use of cigarettes, pots, and alcohol, and that little thing called knowledge and learning.

"Are you going to the game tonight?"

My attention snapped back at Kevin, who, for some reason was giving my this sly smirk. "I am. I usually help with making sure the students stay safe and not roam around. Or I help with the food. Usually wherever they see fit for me."

"Ah, you're one of the buzzkills that makes everyone stay in the bleachers."

"It is for safety. There are a number of people who attend these functions and we do not need any danger, drama, or mishaps happening."

"So I'll see you there?"

I felt my face become warm as I started to blush. Why was I blushing? I am a teacher at this school who is going for the mere sake of being of use to my job. Not some teenage boy who is going to see his crush for the night.

I turned back to face forward as I straighten my tie again. "I suppose you may catch a glance of me. You will be in the field as I will be, well, everywhere else."

"You do that a lot."

My brow narrowed from confusion as I glanced back over at Kevin with a questioning look. My expression was enough of an answer for him, that I did not have to ask.

"Mess with your tie."

"Only a tick that I have."

"A nervous tick?"

I felt my face begin to become red again. "Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know, but you sure do blush a lot around me."

I quickly turned my face away from Kevin. My face could become even more red from embarrassment.

 _Curses._

Kevin pushed himself away from the wall and started to walk out towards the floor as the principal called the coaches and their teams out.

He spoke with that same sly smirk as he walked by. "Don't wear a tie tonight." He then gave me a wink and walked out to the floor.

Was he teasing me? Or, was that him flirting? He could either be making a mockery of me, or he could be complimenting me. In his own odd way. This man had me confused; I usually am one to pride myself with my skills on reading people by their words and actions quite well. Kevin Barr, had me confused, as he was almost unreadable. He could also be so easy to read, that I am just looking far too into this. Only wishful thinking for my young teenage self on that thought, I must say.

I watched him as he stood next to the other coaches. His young face, bright smile, strong posture, and fire red hair made him easily stand out from all the rest. I looked over at the students and he obviously also caught all the attention from the female students. Dare I say, even some of the female staff?

I shifted my eyes back to Kevin and his greens met my blues. He still had that smile on his face. And I felt the younger self within in me begin to get butterflies. He reached up as if he was going to fix the neck part of his hoodie, but slyly made the movement of fixing a tie. I could not help but to smile at his little action.

I guess I will not be wearing a tie tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know. For those who read my other story. You may be thinking, "another football game?"**

 **Yup! I thought I needed to write about a good outcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The students yelled and cheers, the cheerleaders kept up their normal routines, and the Peach Creek football players were ahead by three points. I was put in the mess of the food stand, running around like madman to get someone their candy bars. Having to try to hear orders while they screamed it out to me, still being drowned out by the rest of the noise at the game. Tonight was just as hectic as this morning.

I finally made my way from the back, grabbing all the food, up to the front to take orders. Something that I would much rather do. Dealing with people felt a lot cleaner than having to scoop up over cooked hot dogs, or slipping on nacho cheese that got on the ground. I could wear my gloves while handling the money, therefore I did not need to worry about all the germs that were being passed between the costumers and I. I did, however, made sure to change my gloves whenever there was a big enough break for me to do so.

I was in the mist of changing my gloves out for new ones as a tall figure approached the counter. I did not look up right away, since I was in the middle of a task.

"What can I help you with tonight?"

"I thought I asked you to not wear a tie tonight."

My attention quickly went up to the tall figure with the familiar voice. There he was, Kevin, standing with that ridiculous grin on his face. "Yes, I do believe you did say something about it. But I wanted to wear one."

"It's kind of ugly."

"It is peach, it matches the schools colors."

"Still, something could look better on you."

I began to reach for my tie to adjust it, but stopped myself before my fingers landed on my tie. I so wish that my gesture would go unnoticed, but Kevin's smile grew wider, so I believe I was, indeed, caught for my actions. I still, however, tried to "play it off" as if it never happened.

"I will say, I am rather surprised to see you away from the field. I thought coaches had to stay with their team."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, you see. I seem to have forgotten my water bottle in the locker room. Thought it would be quicker to just come here."

I looked down at the very noticeable water bottle in Kevin's shorts pocket. Is decided not to question him, for he would be gone much faster if I just did as he said. I retrieved the water bottle that Kevin had asked for from the refrigerated section and handed it to him as I took the money from his other hand.

"And one more thing."

Kevin reached over the counter and I felt myself begin to blush immediately. I was in shock with what was happening, I did not say anything until I felt my tie leave my neck, and was now in Kevin's hand.

"This ugly thing will be coming with me."

I finally left my shock state before he started walking back towards the field. "Kevin! That is mine!"

"Not right now! You can come and get it after the game in the locker room!"

"Kevin!... Kevin!... Aren't we a little old for foolish bullying?!"

But it was if my yells fell upon deaf ears as Kevin ignored me and went back to his spot on the field. I let out a good deserved sigh and leaned my body against the counter as I rubbed my face from frustration. I do not understand who it is Kevin thought he was, or what he is truly doing, all I know is that I have had enough of it.

"You know, that's his fourth time coming up for a water bottle."

I moved my hands away from my eyes to see my coworker Mrs. Peterson standing next to me. She was one of my fellow teachers I got along with quite well. She was older, short, and rounder than most. But she had the most loving heart and positive energy, all the students and staff loved her.

I stood back up straight and fixed the collar of my shirt, since it was a tad misplaced as Kevin removed my tie. "Pardon?"

"Kevin. He's came up four times for a damn water bottle, he would stay towards the back till he was forced to come up. As soon as it looked as if you were getting up to the counter, he would come back."

I looked out towards the field at Kevin, I could see part of my tie hanging out of his shorts pocket. His attention was only to his athletes and the game. "I wonder why, other than him trying to get a laugh in. I could file him for harassment."

"I don't think it was for a laugh sweetie. We have a lot of work to do, so worrying about filing for whatever later."

I gave an understanding nod and went back to work.

The night went by faster than I had expected it to go. Soon enough, the crowd was cheering loudly as Peach Creek won their homecoming game by two points. It was not the landslide victory that some of the students and staff were hoping for, it was still a win for our school though, that was something to celebrate about. The students made their way back towards the school quickly to celebrate the win with the homecoming dance.

The dance was something I never personally helped out with unless I was truly needed. Thankfully, that has only happened once. While I was a teenager in high school, I hardly attended school dances. I went to my first homecoming dance, prom with my boyfriend at the time, and senior dinner dance with some of my friends. All awkward nights that I wish not to repeat. Thus, leading me to stay away from watching awkward teenagers for the night.

I finished cleaning over what the rest of the staff already cleaned at the food stand before they left. A habit of mine. This is a place of handling food, I believe it should be clean at least twice to hope for the most proper cleaning. After I was done, I then locked everything up, again, making sure I doubled checked to make sure it locked properly. You can never be too safe.

I took my keys after I felt satisfied with how I left everything, and began to walk in the direction to my car. While walking, I reached up to adjust my tie, to remember that Kevin took it.

 _Great._

Now I have to deal with him. All I wished for was to go home, take a hot bath, and rest for the weekend. Alas, I have to face my childhood bully for these childish games. I could still go home and forget about the tie. I did, however, wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Therefore allowed my legs to carry me towards the locker room to retrieve what was mine.

I decided that it would be easier to go through the back doors, instead of walking through the gymnasium where they were holding the dance. I wished to avoid that as all cost, knowing that if I went it, I may never get out. And thankfully, the back door for the locker room was unlocked.

"At least one thing can go in my favor tonight."

Upon opening the door, I noticed the red head right away. He was siting on one of the benches, doing, what I believe was some type of paperwork. And my tie, still hanging slightly out of his side pocket. I was wishing that I could grab the tie that was hanging from his pocket and leave before he could even notice. Alas, my luck was not on my side at this moment, as the door slammed behind me. Kevin's attention to the papers in front of him broke as he looked back at me. A smile grew quickly on his face.

"There you are."

I felt myself swallow hard before I spoke. "I came to gain procession of my tie again, Mr. Barr."

Kevin got up from his spot from the bench and walked over to me. I felt my face begin to heat up as my cheeks turned red. I had no control over how this man, this man I hardly even knew made me feel. I hated it. At least, I told myself I did.

Kevin pulled my tie out of his pocket, holding it in front of my face. I went to reach for it, but alas, this childish game could no be over yet, as Kevin pulled the tie out of reach. He smirked at me as he saw the frustration build up on my face.

"Mr. Barr, we are far too old for these childish game. I am in no need for my childhood bully to come back to taunt me."

"Ask nicely, with my first name, and you'll get it back."

I let out a sigh, this man was now giving me a headache with this child's play. "May I please have my tie, Kevin."

"All you had to do was ask."

Kevin wrapped the tie around my neck, and quickly, before I could react. He pulled on the tie, pulling me to him, and our lips clashed together. His lips were soft and warm against mine, and taste slightly fruity from Chapstick he was wearing. My body reacted before my mind, as my body allowed the kiss and even allowed my lips to dance with his. Once my brain finally caught up with my body and I was about to pull back. Our kiss was done, and Kevin was gathering his papers and bag.

He smiled up at me, and I swear, he was blushing. "I'll see you on Monday Edd."

He left.

I stood there with my fingers to my lips, my face red, my heart pounding, butterflies fluttering in my body. I was a grown man, I should not feel this type of childish crush about someone. I did though. And I felt the corners of my mouth slowly turn up into a grin.

"I shall see you Monday."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! I apologize for taking so long to put out a new chapter! I am going through some health tests and Doctor appointments. Thus, not having the energy to write.**

 **Again, I apologize, because this will only be a short filler chapter until things start picking up again. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was Monday morning, I was there earlier than the students, and most of the staff.

I am not quite sure if the feeling I had in my abdomen was for excitement or from being nervous. Perhaps a little of both. All I was certain of that I did not wish to run into Kevin during this day. How is one suppose to preform at their best ability when their crush is in the same area as them, constantly giving them butterflies.

 _Crush..?_

No, it can not be a crush. This is just confusion. Teasing. Surely there is no way this could ever possibly be a true and real crush. But none the less, I found myself having a great new respect for my students who had a new crush every week.

I let out a weary sigh and pulled out my keys as I proceeded to unlock my classroom door. I most admit, a lot has been on my mind since the game Friday night. A lot of..well.. Kevin. I wanted to avoid him by all means today.. No, this week.. The whole school year! I was also finding myself wishing to see that firey red hair... Deep green eyes... Soft lips.

 _No! You should be ashamed of yourself Eddward!_

No grown man so be crumbling so effortlessly over another being.

I unlocked the door, stepping inside and turning on the light. I always felt at peace during the morning when I first entered my classroom. Everything was freshly cleaned, and this is where I studied so hard to be. Unfortunately, some of my students may have made me reconsider my employment choices. Alas, I did enjoy being able to mold the young and willing minds of today. Plus, having these peaceful mornings with being surrounded by knowledge made me excited for a new day.

Little did I know, that today would have a slightly unexpected turn. As I turned around my eyes were greeted with an abundance of colors. Purples, pinks, reds, and blues. A vase of flowers were sitting on my desk awaiting for me. I felt my face begin to turn red. From being flattered, embarrassed, or even anger, I do not know. All I knew was that I had to get rid of them before my students started showing up. My strides to my desk were long, as they always were, but quicker than normal. As I appoached my desk, there was a small white card that sat next to the vase of dazzling flowers.

 _How cliché._

Upon opening the card, the beauty and elegance of the flowers were over thrown of the poor penmanship on the card. As I expected Kevin's penmanship to look like.

 _"Will you give me the pleasure of taking you out this Friday?_

 _-Kev"_

Short and sweet, also a little more romantic than his normal actions that he presented of himself. Was I looking for romantic? No. We were merely coworkers and had to maintain a professional relationship. Besides, how could I even question about going out on a date with my childhood bully? It was unquestionable. The answer had to be no. Though my younger self was naive and foolish, having a slight crush on the redhead boy. I would not allow my older self to be so foolish.

Even though part of me was curious on how that night would go. Maybe there would not be any harm. This will be a thought I would have to tackle later in the day.

I took the flowers that Kevin gave me and put them down under my desk, making sure that once I sat at my desk, I would not knock them over. I then put the card in my work bag, hidden in a folder, only to be extra sure that no student or staff member would come about it. That would be the last thing I needed, most of my students already knew about my sexual prefrence; they did not need to know the details of who I was interested in.

After putting the flowers away, I went on about my normal daily tasks. Straightening out all the desks and chairs in the class room so they were perfectly lined up. Cleaning up and organizing my fairly clean desk. Then disinfecting everything in the room. Sure, everything may get ruin through out the day, but knowing that everything started off on a clean and organized note was a very satisfying feeling. I may not be able to have order and control over these feelings I seem to be struggling with, but at least I still was able to have control over my class room.

Soon the halls became flooded with voices of all the students. I loved the beginning of the day, while everyone was here for a brand new day of learning and knowledge. It was exciting! I took my normal spot outside of my room, standing towards the right of my door, smiling and nodding at the students who walked by me, giving a "hello" to students who walked into my classroom. Some said hello back, some grunted, some just rolled their eyes, and some completely ignored my greetings. Nevertheless, I enjoyed every, if any reaction I recieved, and I would keep giving my greetings to each and every student. It is very important for someone to feel like they are knowledged, even in the smallest of ways.

In the mist of greeting the students, firey red hair caught my sight. I was slightly ashamed of how quickly I reacted to give my full attention to the red head that had a strange type of hold on my emotions. He flashed a smile at me, and I, as foolish as I feel, reached up to nervously fix my tie. While doing so, I could tell that Kevin found slight amusement in my old nervous habits. He winked at me and then mouthed. "Friday?" Again, my reaction was fast before I could even think about what I was doing and I nodded my head rather quickly.

Why was I so quick to this? Why was I so nervous with him? I will have to do some soul searching on this subject I believe.

Kevin's smile grew twice as big, if that was at all possible. He gave me an accepting nod and then went on his way to, I believe, return back to the gym.

My heart fluttered. How could one person make me feel such strong feelings that I have never felt before? It was even more confusing since I did not truly know him that well. I suppose that's what Friday was for; to get to know each other better. My thoughts were quickly cut short as the bell rang, the first class has started. I took a deep breath, painted my confident smile back on my face, and turned swiftly on my heels to walk into my class.

"Good morning class! We have a fun and very interesting day ahead of us!"


	6. Chapter 6

Here I was, walking in public, downtown, with the redhead jock from my childhood. We were not children anymore, oh no. This jock grew up to be a muscular god; and I could not keep my eyes off of him. He looked rather catching tonight also. Kevin was dressed up in a green shirt that was paired nicely with a heavier black leather jacket, his jeans were, well, tight enough to not leave much to the imagination. He was also wearing a backwards baseball cap that was very similar to the one he would wear when we were children. Or, was it the same one? I am afraid my memory is not that well.

As for myself, after many different attempts. I decided to wear a deep red dress shirt, dark, classy, tight fitted jeans, and since it was colder, I paired it with a black jacket of my own and a black beanie. Much like the one I also use to wear as a child. Old habits do not die out all the time, I suppose. But yes, I am ashamed of how many attempts it took me to get to this simple outfit. Since Kevin never told me what the details and plans were for our date, something that drove me mad, I did not want to dress too casual or too dressed up. I knew a tie would not have lasted a second on this date, which gave me one last thing to worry about.

A date. Our date. Kevin and I are on a date.

We were walking shoulder to shoulder, Kevin was smiling his perfectly white, straight teeth grin, and talking about some of the situations he has run into so far with his students. I caught myself chuckling at a few of his stories, I must admit, there is not a lot of crazy activity that goes on within my class room, thus hearing Kevin's story made it seem as if the room down stairs from mine was in a whole different world.

Our date so far was nothing short than what I would expect it would be like if we decided to go on a date during out high school days. Kevin rang my doorbell around 8:16p.m. I was greeted with a big smile and a single red rose as I opened the door. Corny, but I shall admit, it did bring a smile to my face. Luckily, Kevin decided that his car was appropriate for tonight, and not his bike that I have been hearing all about tonight. He wishes to take me on a ride, but I do not think that is in the books for me. We them arrived downtown and walked to the movie theater. He asked me to pick what movie I wanted to see, none really drew any interest to me. I picked whatever horror one was playing, at least I would get slight interest from that, right?

 _Wrong._

The movie was poorly done and did not have an interesting storyline. Kevin seemed to have enjoyed it though. I guess zombies are for some people, but I seemed to have lost my interest in them after my friendship with Ed had ended. Even though the movie did not please me or was worth it in my eyes, I shall admit, I did find myself being pleased. During one of the quiet scenes, I did jump as a zombie lunged towards the camera. Not out of fear, I was simply not expecting it. Kevin must have saw that moment as an opportunity and laced his fingers with mine, giving me hand a reassuring squeeze. Part of me, my more stubborn side, wanted to pull my hand away. But I did find comfort in holding his hand, so I allowed him to hold my hand until the movie ended.

Even now, as we walk side by side, our hands brush against each other, and I find myself wishing to hold his. I dare not let him know that yet though.

"You hungry Edd?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned my direction towards Kevin. "Pardon?"

"You hungry? I know this great place, best food around."

I felt a smile grow on my face. "I would enjoy that."

"Great!" He took my hand in his strong grip and led me in a mixture of directions.

I did not really pay too much attention to where we were going, seeing how my attention was more focused on this man who was holding my hand. Before I knew it, we stood in front of a small burger joint that I could have swore shut down years ago. It was an old fashion style place, the owners strived for the look of being stuck in the 50's. It seemed as if more and more businesses like this were struggling to survive; I was very pleased to see this was still standing and running.

Kevin kept his hand wrapped around mine and led the way inside, I eagerly followed him. As soon as we went inside, memories from my childhood came flooding in. Mother and father never approved of it, then again, they never really approved of anything that was not high class. This dinner though; this was were my childhood friends and I always found ourselves when needing a bite to eat. Not much has changed, it truly did look like it was frozen in time.

I turned my attention back to Kevin. I could easily tell by the pondering expression on his face, that he was trying to study my body language and my own facial expressions.

"I have not been here since I was in high school."

Was that a slight blush on Kevins face? Perhaps.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to eat here, we can go somewhere else."

"Heavens no! I'm excited to have this experience once again!" I tighten my grip on Kevins hand and now I led the way to the bar of the dinner, carefully remember what seat I use to sit on during my youthful days. It was a warm memory to be able to sit in this seat again. Instead of having my childhood friends on either side of me, Kevin sat on the seat to my right. I believe that was the one Ed use to sit on. I must say though, I did not mind the change.

Kevin smiled while he gazed over the menu and then shifted his eyes to me. "So tell me what you've been up to since high school."

* * *

•••

* * *

After a lovely dinner and the only moment of silence between us was when we would take a bite to eat. Our date was coming to an end. I felt a part of me that was sadden by this, so much so that I asked Kevin if he would like to join me on my night walk when he pulled into my driveway. Just so I could enjoy a few more moments with him.

It was a chilly night, but I did not seem to notice. Partly because of my attention being fully on our conversation. Possibly the fact that Kevin wrapped his strong arm around my, now feeling, very tiny shoulders. Normally I would want us to look more proper and would have pulled away. I must admit, I did find myself enjoying his body and the warmth it brought to my body.

"So your students caught you out on a date with a guy. Does this happen often?"

I rolled my eyes but I could not hide the smile on my face. "It most certainly does not happen often. I will have you know that I was in a three year relationship after I graduated college."

"Oh really? Three years and no ring? Must have been soooo serious."

I playfully nudge into him as we continued walking. "It was serious. At least to me it was. Alas, he refused to grow up and you can only go so long on a good body and great sex. I told him I was his partner not his parent. He needed to take his life seriously or leave. Unfortunately he decided to leave, thus the slim dating life began."

Kevin's facial expression looked surprised. I am most certain from how open I just was. I must confess, I was surprised myself. Kevin is very easy to talk to, I do feel as though I can be myself around him. A trait I missed from my past dates.

"My apologies for being so open. You see, this night has been a breath of fresh air, one could say. I am use to my dates being serious; an expensive, romantic dinner, strictly suit and tie setting, and a lot of small talk, possibly ending with going home with one another at the end of the night. Tonight.. Well.. Tonight was different. But not a bad different! I enjoyed it a lot."

Kevin let out a soft chuckle. "Getting rid of that tie loosen you up since you have nothing to fidget with."

"I suppose so."

We continued walking in silence. It should have felt slightly awkward after our night of nonstop talking, but I found myself just being happy in his company. Even though it was a chilly night, it was peaceful and beautiful. The moon was full and glowing in the sky, the street was quiet, only sound being our footsteps and the wind. You could see a few of the stars, but the street lights blocked most of them out. I let out a satisfying sigh, I was content with everything at this moment.

I gazed upon Kevin, who was still looking ahead of him. I admired his features for a moment before I spoke again. "How about your dating life? I find it hard to believe that you currently do not have a man, or men, drooling at your feet."

This brought out a louder, lovely laugh from Kevin. "I'm that much of a stud?"

My face felt warm from the embarrassment I now felt. I was being a little too open tonight. "I mean.. Oh dear."

Kevin smiled, his eyes glancing slightly towards me. "It's cool dude. I haven't been dating that much. I was with Nazz for awhile after high school, but she bailed to go for some other dude. Jumped around from girl to girl. Till I met this one guy, Isaac. Never realized how clear it was until I met him that I was into men."

This caught my interest and my eyes were locked on him, trusting him to lead the way.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy boobs as much as the next guy. But something about him made something in me click. Next thing I know we're making out on my couch and I realized I was bisexual. He had some of his own issues though, had trouble letting people in, letting them connect with him. I tried, I waited, I stuck by his side. But we went our separate ways. Sorry, nothing spicy like your stories came about."

"Have you dated guys since?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nah, no one has really caught my interest like that. Not till recently at least."

I felt my face begin to heat up even more, I had to take the tension away from me, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You never had sex with a man?"

I felt Kevin's body shiver just before he froze. "Um.. Well.. Umm... Hey! Looks like our walk came to an end! We're back at your place."

 _We were._

"Oh dear, Kevin! I deeply apologize! I am so sorry! I should never ask such a person question! I am truly sor-"

My words were cut short, as Kevin pressed his warm and soft lips into mine. I welcomed them quickly and our lips moved unison together. Perhaps I was grateful for him to stop my rambling, perhaps it was because I had urges to touch his lips all night. I did, yet again, surprise myself that I welcomed his lips so quickly.

His warm and strong hands held my face as our lips continued to dance with one another. I felt as if I was in bliss. I rested one of my hands against his tone chest and my other hand found its way to his arm, as I stepped slightly closer, he deepened our kiss. My cheeks could probably be seen from space and could heart a whole town with how much I was blushing. My mind was blank, my body was tingling and twirling all over, all I could focus on was matching my lips with his.

Chills ran down my body as I heard a satisfying hum come from Kevins throat as he kissed me. As one could say, I was done for. If I had my way, I shameless shall admit, I would have him stay the night. Before I could make any more or speak any word that would suggest that, our lips parted. The cold air felt like a sting against my now red and slightly wet lips.

Kevin smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday."

My heart was still racing, my head now spinning, and I felt so weak at the knees, I was amazed in myself for being able to stand. Before Kevin got in his car, I yelled out.

"No more flowers please! Heaven forbid one of the students or another staff members stumbles upon it!"

Kevin laughed and got in his car, rolling the window down. "I'll just leave an apple for my favorite teacher instead."

Could hearts burst from feelings? I do not know, I never had it happen before. I felt as if my heart could though.

Kevin waved before driving off and I shyly waved back. The old Eddward was slowly coming back as I reached to fix the collar of my shirt before walking to my door.

 _Tonight was an interesting night._


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the short chapter! But need this to get on with the story!**

* * *

Over the next few months, Kevin and I grew closer, and I must admit, I was growing very fond of him. Since our first date together, Kevin had made a point to leave an apple on my desk at least once or twice a week. On some occasions, if I was having a rough week with my students, I would have some type of apple themed sweet on desk. Most of the time it was an apple cinnamon muffin, seeing how those were my favorites. It would not surprise me if some of my students began to think that I had some type of weird addiction to apples. I never really cared that much for them to be honest, but they began growing on me.

As for Kevin and I, we have been on a few more dates with each other since the first one, all ending with a kiss outside of my house. Some nights though, we would enjoy each other's company either at my house or his apartment while we worked. Alas, that too, always ended with a goodbye kiss at the door. At work, we have kept our relationship as strict and professional as possible. Well... If you do not count the after school makeout and grinding sessions in the boys locker room. I should be ashamed, but alas, I am not. Our physical affection has not gone any further than simple grinding against one another.

Something I was also not very use to.

Of course, my younger self was more worried about my actions with another man. Believing that going slow and steady was always the best way to go. In the end, it did not matter how fast or slow one would go, if it was meant to be, it would end in heart break. Thus, leading to a lot of...well.. One night stands or quick relationships.

With Kevin.. It was different. It could have been the mere fact that he has never had sexual relations with another man before. But he was also becoming special to me, though I would not like to admit it. I still refused to fall in love with the man.

But here I am, having the man I refuse to fall in love with, sitting on my couch, playing with my hair and keeping me company as I graded papers. This has became a ritual over the last few weeks. Usually falling on a

Friday, since those were most of the time my busiest night for the week. I always wanted to get all papers graded during the work week, leaving my Saturday and Sunday completely free. Friday was also the day that students usually turned in their overdue assignments, making my pile for the night even larger.

"You sure you're not giving those kids too much work? That looks like a whole lot more than we did during high school." Kevins attention left the game he was watching on television, and his chin now rested on my shoulder, watching me at work.

I put my red pen down and placed a gentle kiss on his head. "It just seems like a lot more since several students turn in their lab work late. I'll have you know that I actually give out less work than I wish to."

Kevin took the pen and papers from my hands, placing them on the coffee table. "Well less of them right now and more of us."

Kevin started placing warm, sweet kisses against my lips, and I happily returned them. Although I was usually very strict with getting my work done before play. Who was I to be so rude to deny a guest what he wanted?

Kevins kisses began to deepen as I was now laying under him on the couch. My hands traveled over his body. His body was perfectly tone and muscular, I loved exploring it, though I never pushed myself. I enjoyed where we were and did not want to ruin that until he was ready.

It started out as our usual makeout and grind session. I could tell he was pretty... Well.. Excited before our bodies even began to rub against one another. Though I have been with, well, a number of men, and I have had experience with this. I could not help but to feel extremely nervous, to the point my body slightly shook under Kevins. Why was I so nervous?

And there it was. The most enchanting, sexy, low groan that came from Kevins lips against my own. It sent shivers down my spine, if I was not so nervous, I probably would have made my own sound just from the pleasure of hearing his. I have heard Kevin's sounds before. From low growls, breathless gasps, and loving moans. They were all so beautiful and endearing. But this sound.

This sound was different.

This was hungry. It was lustful. It was filled with want and need. And I, Eddward Vincent, was the one that Kevin Barr needed.

Our lips parted and Kevin traveled down to my neck, my head leaning back in habit to allow him better access. His hips pressed deeper into mine as he placed open mouth kisses all over my neck. My fingers danced through his hair and my hips bucked up in response to his nibble, allowing another one of those beautiful noises to fall from his lips.

My body was trembling at this point. My mind was racing, but felt as if it was blank. I wanted this, I knew I did, I have had so many thoughts and dreams about this moment. But I was not ready. Why? Why out of every man I was with, Kevin was the one I was lost afraid of?

"Fuck, Edd.. I want you so bad." Kevin said in lustful breaths as his lips traveled over my collarbone.

I began to blush. "A-are you s-sure.. Um.. Y-you're r-ready for this?"

It was as if I was at my younger self again. All my confidence I have gained through out my years suddenly seemed to have vanished.

"I'm completely sure." Kevin's lips pressed firmly into mine as I felt him reach down to undo my pants.

This made me jump and my hands now met his chest, pushing him away. "Stop! I'm not ready!"

Kevin was now stunned as he looked at me. "What?"

"I'm not ready for this. I-I... I think it will be best for you to leave now."

I had to turn my eyes away as the shock left Kevin and turned into sadness. "Edd, I'm sorry."

"Let me be.. Please.. We shall talk about this later."

I took in a deep, shaky breath as I felt Kevin's gently lips touch my cheek. "Take all the time you need." He reached for his jacket that he laid across the back of the couch when he first arrived, and made his way out. Giving me one last sadden and worried filled smile before closing the door.

I was now left alone, able to control my thoughts. My mind slowed down as well as my heart beat. What was once a blur was now becoming clear. I sat up when my thoughts now made sense.

"I refuse to fall anymore in love with him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. Been busy with college and home stress. Haven't felt motivated at all to write. Hopefully that changes soon.**

 **Got a lot of people upset at Edd for turning away Kevin from the last chapter. So I thought I would shed light on Edd's past that may have influenced his decision with Kevin.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _~ A few years back ~_

"Wake up my sleeping prince."

Soft lips pressed against mine as I my mind slowly became awake, leaving the dream land I visited for the night. Heavy and groggy eyes slowly blinked open as the beautiful man in front of me came in focus. Dazzling blue eyes, styled brown hair, and a smile that shined. He was perfection, and he was mine.

I stretched out and wrapped my arms under my pillow as my eyes slowly studied every inch of this man that sat before me. A man I have had the pleasure of calling my own. Sure, it may have been a bumpy road, but we came a long way just on our love for each other alone.

"Good morning my love, how long have you been up?"

The man leaned in and softly kissed me again. "Just long enough to get coffee ready for you and prepared everything to start cooking breakfast together."

I looked over at the clock and frowned. "William, it is fifteen minutes later than the time my alarm is set at. Why did my alarm not go off?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, and I kept you up late. I thought you could use a few extra minutes."

"William." I threw the blankets off and got out of bed quicker than normal, heading straight to my closest. "I have told you multiple times not to turn my alarm off."

William shrugged before leaning back on the bed, resting on his elbows. "You're so organized all the time, I thought you needed to loosen up some. Relax and spend more time with me."

I picked out a clean white shirt and dark dress pants. I grabbed a peach tie at random, and hesitated to put it back, but decided that this was the one I was going to wear today. Though it was not my favorite, I have to admit, I kind of despise it. The tie was a gift from William once I got the job at Peach Creek High, therefore it had a soft spot on me.

"I am organized for good reason. Being unorganized does not relax me like it may do so for you."

William rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"I believe you have great potential, William. You are highly intelligent and can do a wonder of things if you put your mind to it."

I button up my shirt and stepped over to the now annoyed may laying on the bed. I handed him my tie as I do every morning, and he sat up, putting it on for me, as he does every morning. I am not sure where this tradition started, but as long as I remember us dating, he always put my tie on for me.

"You're not my mother, Edd. I do have a job interview later today for your information."

"Are you going to be taking this interview seriously though, my dear? You have a habit of getting bored and giving up, not showing up, or not accepting the job."

William adjusted my tie and shrugged. "I just want to make sure I get something I enjoy."

"It has been over a year. Though I do not mind being the one that makes the money in our relationship. I do not want to become your mother. I adore you, I have never loved a man like I love you. Therefore I do not wish to be anything other than your partner. It is my money that is being used, I am the one who cleans up after you, I am the one who cooks for you."

"I made you coffee and breakfast."

"You made coffee and did the preparation for me to cook breakfast."

"True." William let out a sigh and sat back on the bed. "I just don't know what you want from me."

I kissed him gently on the cheek. "As I have said, my love, I wish to be your equal, not your parent. Now I must go, I wish you luck on your interview and I shall see you after work."

I grabbed my work bag and went to the front door to put on my shoes. William did not see me to the door to give me a goodbye kiss like he usually does. But it was to be expected since I am sure I have upset him in some way.

I yelled out an "I love you" not expecting one in return and went out the door. To most people this would be a red sign in their relationship, and the first few times it has happened in ours, it was for me too. I quickly leather thought that it was just how William handled being upset. We would usually have everything worked out and be in each others arms by the time I walked in the door. After three years of being in love, we have each other decently figured out.

Today was just like any other day.

* * *

•••

* * *

Today's work day was just like any other day. Had the appropriate amount of moans and groans when I announced there was going to be a test next class. Hushed the usual girls while they talked about their gossip in the middle of class. And listened to the same few rants about, "why do we have to learn this" from the usual students. One of my usual rambunctious class clowns did not grace us with his presence today. Therefore my day went slightly smoother than it started out.

I did not hear much from William today. Maybe a text back or two, but not the usual dozen from him that I have become use to. Again, this was not uncommon if he was upset with me.

On my way home I made sure take a detour at the store, getting a bouquet of red roses and ingredients for William's favorite dinner and dessert. Though I fully meant everything I said this morning and am now expecting a lot more to come from my boyfriend. I still hate making him anything but happy, and I feel like I have to do something special for him.

 _At least I thought I had to._

Upon entering my home, there was bags and boxes packed by the front door. Even though my heart knew right away what was going on, my mind was stunned. I stood there, frozen, my eyes unable to let go of the lock they had on what was in front of me.

"Fuck, it's that late already? I was hoping to be out of here before you got back."

I slowly looked up and saw William standing there. Coat and shoes on, backpack on his shoulders, holding, of what I assume, the last box of his stuff in his arms. It took everything within me to hold back the tears I begin to feel as my brain finally caught up with my heart.

"W-what are you doing?"

William let out a sigh as he set the box in his arms with the rest of them. "Isn't it obvious Edd, I'm leaving."

My breathing started to become shaky as it was getting harder to hold back the storm of emotions that was going on inside of me. "Where are you going?"

"Moving into a friend's place until I find somewhere of my own."

"Did you get the job?"

"I didn't go to the interview. I was kind of busy here."

"Then how do you expect to live on your own without work?"

I flinched when William hit the boxes that were in front of him. "God damnit Edd! This is why I'm leaving you! It's like I'm dating a parent now and not you!"

I stepped to the side as William grabbed the boxes and started putting them outside. He must have had a friend coming to help him, because it was too many boxes to fit in his car. I placed the bags of food and flowers on the cannot next to the door, now hating the sight of beautiful red that was before me.

"It is perfectly normal for a partner to love and want the best from their significant other. Would you not want the same for me if the tables were turned?"

William came back in, grabbing another two boxes and his blue eyes met with mine, two oceans crashing into each other. "I don't know, because I don't love you."

If all light, happiness, and color could fade out of your world, I felt like mine would have just now. "W-what?"

"There's a note on the bed for you, but I already told you everything. This is why I wanted to be gone before you came home... Where the fuck is Jacob?"

On cue, a beat up, old, black truck pulled into the driveway.

"Finally."

William picked up the last box and looked at me, a little shocked to see that even though I was standing as solid as rock. I was breaking and the tears were now running down my face. "I'm sorry Edd."

He left.

My heart broke as the door shut behind him. I closed my eyes as tears kept falling, listening to him pack the car and truck with all his belongings that became a part of our home these last few years. My body crumbled as I heard him speak to his friend.

"I can't wait to be the fuck away from here."

And he was gone.

In moments, I was completely alone and completely unloved after all these years. Or was I always alone and unloved, but failed to recognize it?

A shaky sigh escaped my lips. "I refuse to fall in love again."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this is so short and has been taking me so long! Stress, brother moving, college, working, and hospital visits have been keeping me unmotivated to just sit and write.**

 **This isn't ideal of what I wanted to put out. But ya'll deserve it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

This weekend left me restless. I could not sleep, for every time my eyes closed, I could only see the look on Kevin's face from that Friday night. The look of being broken and of sadness. A look, I was all too familiar with. Something I never wished to put anyone else through.

 _But what's done is done._

It was now Monday morning, I slept only few hours during the night. As soon as my feet met the floor, the day already felt like it was dragging on. My normal morning shower did little to energize me like it normally would. My replacing my usual green tea with a strong dark coffee did little to wake me up. My mind, my body, and my soul were depressed. I knew it, but I would not allow myself to accept it.

 _No._

That morning I still ate my normal and silly breakfast like everything was okay. I still picked out my normal and stupid tie for the day. But instead of wearing the one I picked out for the day, I picked out a certain peach colored one that caught my eye. I am not certain why I made the change... Or, possibly I am... I gave it no deep thought as I put on my usual dress shoes and took my bag in my hand. Grabbing my keys off the usual spot on my dresser, and heading out the door.

It was like every other morning. I did everything just like I did everyday so lovingly and excitedly. Being about to face a new day of knowledge for my students was always exciting for me. Today did not have that flare. It was like getting soaked in the rain when only the sun is out. Impossible, but that's how I felt.

Kevin's face, his voice, and his scent became stronger and stronger as I drove closer and closer to the school. The anxiety in my body was now overcoming the depressing state I was in.

What if I see him today? What should I say? Should I say anything? Should I ignore him and avoid him? Should I seek him out and apologize? Should I act like Friday night never even happened? There was so many questions flooding through my mind at an overwhelming pace.

Red light.

I pressed my forehead against the rim of my steering wheel, letting out a long and loud groan, wishing it would scare the thoughts away. It did not. My mind was now over flowing with new thoughts.

Will I be able to handle myself when I see him? Will he still look as hurt as he did Friday night? Does he not care about me anymore? Should I care about him?

"EDDWARD ENOUGH!" I hit my forehead firmly against my steering wheel, as I yelled at myself.

"There is no reason to be so caught up and childish over a good for nothing...trouble making...cocky...gentle...kind... Son of a bitch."

Another groan escaped my lips as my forehead repeatedly hit against my steering wheel. How could I let this redhead make such an impact on my life already in such a short amount of time? This was dangerous.

 **BEEP BEEP**

My eyes glanced up and the light was now green. Taking in a deep breath, I sat myself up straight, have a polite apologize wave, and went on my way to Peach Creek High. My new dreaded hell of Peach Creek.

•••

Each click of my shoe against the floor of the school hall, was one of the most frightening sounds. My body was tense, waiting to see that redhead pop out of any corner in these long halls. Though I knew it was too early for his liking to be at the school.

I do not even think he would be awake at this hour.

I sighed, letting my mind travel back. To those beautiful green eyes, that were tainted by sadness. That freckled face that lights up every time he smiles, now was dull from his frown. If it was even possible, I could even say the fire left his beautiful red hair. That would be overdoing it.

I came to my classroom door and put my key in to unlock it, like every other day. I would normally look forward to this, to see if the man that was becoming very important to me had left me a gift. But today I was dreading it, because I knew there wouldn't be any apples or apple themed treats awaiting for me on my desk.

I slowly pushed the door open, trying to delay this moment for just a little bit longer. I closed the door behind me and turned on the lights.

And I was right.

There wasn't an apple.

There was those green eyes, that freckled face and firey red hair sitting at my desk.

 _There was Kevin._

I did not know what to say or do, I just stood there like a fool, staring at this man in disbelief.

"It took you long enough to get here! You should've been here twenty minutes ago!" Kevin got up and started walking his way over to me.

My heart was beating fast and my head was spinning. I didn't know if I wanted to stay frozen or run for the hills. "W-what... Why are y-you here?"

His green eyes were dancing again, his face was alive with that smile again. I was too memorized to even realize that only an inch of space, kept us apart. "Listen Edd, I don't know the guy that hurt you so bad that you're still fucking afraid of love. But I'm not him. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to let you fall, I can't promise that I won't disappoint you at times. But goddamnit Edd, this weekend was the longest weekend without you, and I don't want to spend anymore days like that. Give me a shot and trust in me. You can trust me, okay?"

A whole new set of emotions came crashing in, washing away all the sadness that was consuming me. Each word that came from his lips I hung onto, taking in all of their harsh beauty. I felt like crying, but not because I was sad, but because I was relieved. Even though I was afraid, my heart knew I could start trusting him.

I gently nodded my head and said in almost a whisper. "Okay."

His smile sent chills down my body and he stepped closer to me. The space almost closed between us, as he picked up my peach colored tie in his hands. "You know I hate this really ugly tie, right?"

I smiled as I lost all will to fight back my emotions anymore. And let these tears fall down my face, leaving wet trails of happiness. "I know.. That's why I picked it out."

Kevin pulled me by my tie, closing the gap between us. "Smartass." His lips pressed into mine, and my body melted in joy. This was were I was suppose to be. This is where I felt like I belonged. Strong arms wrapped around me, my hands tangled in the firey red locks that I adored, and my lips dancing with the sweetest lips I've ever had against mine.

I won't refuse these feelings for him, anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter has mature material.**

* * *

"Vincent!"

My eyes widen as I straighten up my posture, facing the door of the classroom, ready to face the storm that was coming. I made sure my predator could not see weakness or fear in my body. Unfortunately, my mind has a mind of its own, and I was a mess on the inside.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no no no. He's going to kill me._

Pounding footsteps followed with the loud anger in the voice I knew all too well. I was in the middle of teaching one of my classes as the loud and bold redhead entered my classroom. The word enter sounds too calm, and Kevin was anything but calm. The red in his face could match perfectly with the red in his hair.

I knew I was done for. This was not just a storm. This was hurricane Red, and I was caught up in it.

I played off a smile, hoping to cool down this flame I was about to be burned with. "Oh hello Coach Barr, how may I help you today?"

"Cut the bullshit Vincent!" Each step Kevin took with the anger in his voice made his demeanor feel even more powerful.

Kevin's fist slammed against my desk, making me flinch and the students frozen in fear. I knew exactly what this situation was going to be about, it's the only thing that gets Kevin this upset, sports. And what is his most sensitive subject on sports? His team and the players not being able to play due to their poor grades. Which I do believe I just gave one of the star basketball players an F on his most recent report card.

I looked Kevin over, I could tell he was holding back a lot of his anger for me. For that I thank him, for I know if it was anyone else, they might as well be dead by now. "Does this have to do with one of your players failing my class and now being unable to play?"

"You bet your fucking ass it does! Smith is my best player and he's not going to be able to play next game because the only class he has an F in is yours! He needs to play!"

"He needs to do the 15 missing labs he has in my class."

Kevin hit the desk again and this time got more in my face. I would have to have a talk with him about his behavior once he comes over tonight.

"He needs to play the game on Friday!"

I crossed my arms and Kevin retreated slightly. He must have finally realized how ridiculous he was being. "Have him come in tomorrow for his lunch, study hall, and after school. I shall help him with the lab works that he is missing. If he shows me he's hard working and will continue to be hard working in class, I shall talk to the principal about raising his grade. Allowing him to play in the game. Now, Coach Barr, if you do not mind, I was in the middle of teaching my class."

The red in his face from anger soon turned into a blush of embarrassment as Kevin turned and looked at the students. Some of them had their phones out, recording this incident. Great. But most were still frozen in fear.

Kevin reached up, rubbing the back of the head, as he does when he feels uncomfortable. "Oh, um.. Sorry."

He then departed, closing the door gently behind him.

Almost in unison, the students turned their attention back to me, curious on the respond I would give them about this situation. Though to their disappointment, I was not going to give it any more attention.

"Alright class, back to where we were on page 276. Abigail, will you read please?"

The girl with black and red hair and facial piercings blushed as I called her name. Funny how appearances can be completely different than personalities.

"Oh, um, sure Mr. Vincent."

My student began to read as I took my normal position, leaning up against my desk and gazing at the book. Awaiting to help with any words that my student may have trouble pronouncing or understanding.

Yes, I was not going to give this recent situation anymore of my attention...

 _Yet._

•••

"Babe, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"As many times as I see fit." I scrubbed the last dish from our dinner under the hot water. Even though we had a heated argument when I arrived home, it was still nice to have someone to eat dinner with during the weekends.

Though our relationship has been slow and steady, as Kevin has promised for my sake. It has grown a lot, and I have found myself fallen hard for this man. It has been a scary change to be part of, but I was happy that I had Kevin by my side. Even though right now I was still upset with how he reacted during school hours. Our fights never lasted long, and we were quick to communicate and forgive; like a dream.

Gentle lips pressed against the skin on my neck and I felt chills run up my spine, as those lips continued to press sweet and gentle kisses up to my ear.

"Forgive me now?" Kevin whispered against my ear.

What on earth.

I do not know what came over me, why I allowed myself to do such a thing. I pushed my body away from the sink, and my hands were on Kevins chest, pushing him towards the bedroom as our lips danced with one another's.

Next thing I realized, clothes were coming off, bodies were rubbing against one another, and Kevin was pinned under me on the bed. What were we doing? How did this even happen?

Oh yeah.

The very attractive ear kiss and whisper.

 _My weakness._

Kevin's member was hard as I felt him press it against my bottom, the sound of the fabric from our boxers rubbing against one another. Our lips continued to dance as our moans started humming and sending vibrations through our lips. Each movement and sound became more and more intoxicating, until I could barely stand that thin piece of fabric being between us anymore.

Kevin must have been feeling the same tension as I was, as he pulled off that fabric and rolled us over allowing him to take the lead. He felt more powerful than usual as he took his spot on top of me. A moan dances from his lips as his member finally made contact with mine and we began to rub our bodies together. Each movement felt like a new rush of emotions, though normal for sexual activities, this was a rush that I have never been on before. It was more powerful and enticing than anything I have had before with other partners.

Though I could have spent forever, basking in every sense of pleasure that warmed my body as Kevins body rubbed, grind, and brushed against mine. But my redheaded alpha was getting hungry and impatient for more. He made such feelings very clear as I felt a wet finger enter quickly into me, making me catch my breath in a whine from the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure.

A rough whisper warmed my ear as I felt the finger push deeper into me. "Sorry baby, I'll go slower."

A few more movements of his finger and I felt myself finally relax and be completely accepting of the object that was inside of me. Kevin was synced with me as he picked up on my body language, allowing a second finger of his to enter me. A moan escaped my lips as my hips began to roll and move with Kevin's fingers. His lips traveled softly and slowly all over my body with a few tongue flicks against my skin inbetween kisses.

I did not wish for him to stop, but I wanted more.

 _I needed more._

I mind was in the clouds, I was at Kevin's mercy. He could do anything he wishes to me, and I would allow it. As long as it meant I had this pleasure from him, I would allow anything.

The clouds soon changed from dancing fluffy white, to strong dark clouds while a shot of lightening ran through my body. Though I felt the chill of the lube along my entrance just moments earlier, the shock ran strong through my body as I felt Kevins member replace the area his fingers took over just seconds ago. My back arched higher and higher off the bed, moans escaping my lips as Kevins member went deeper and deeper inside of me. Stretching me. Sending chills of pleasure throughout my whole body.

"Fuck, Edd."

Kisses were planted roughly against my lips as Kevins whole member was now resting inside of me. At that moment it dawned on me that this was in fact Kevin's first time with a man.

I better make it memorable.

I held his face between my hands, letting my moans and whines vibrate into his mouth as I continued to kiss him. I let my hips slowly roll as it moved my body up and down on Kevins harden member. The strong fingers digging more and more into my sides was a well enough sing that I was doing something right. The huff of pleasure that dance from his lips were enough to send a grin on my face, and make my hips roll even faster.

Fingers tangled in my hair as the pulled my head back, revealing my neck to my lover. The tickle of his tongue danced across my skin as his hips began to pump in sync with mine. Moans coming louder for me as I felt my lover bite at the skin and begin to suck. I should have protested against being covered in his love marks and hickeys. We were grown men with jobs, not teenage boys proudly showing off what we've done.

Everything he touched. Everything he rubbed. Everything he kissed and licked and bit. It all felt too amazing to protest.

His thrusts were now harder and faster. My nails were dragging down his back, trying to keep my place on the bed as it rocked and squeaked with each of Kevins trusts. Each sound we made blended beautifully together as we were getting closer and closer to our climax.

It was hard and rough as I felt Kevin hit into that perfect spot. My screams made him shiver and being the selfish bastard that he is, he needed to make me scream more. My thighs began to ache and my legs started to feel week. My whole body was trembling under this beautiful strong man as he took me rougher and rougher. I tried to gasps for air, but it was stolen by his lips. Our tongues wrestling with one another as our bodies moved with each thrust together.

I was getting close. A lot closer in a lot quicker time than I would've wished. I wanted this to last forever. Though it has been so long since I made love with a man, and Kevin felt better than any rush a drug could give you. It was hard not to hold back all these emotions and feelings and keep them lasting.

That's when I felt a burst of hot liquid fill inside of me as Kevin let out the most low and enticing moan I have ever heard. That was enough to send me over the edge. With the next thrust, pushing that warm liquid deeper inside of me, I arched my back high off the bed as I covered myself in my own warm liquid.

Each other's names were being muffed away by the heavy breathing and panting that was coming from both of us. We exchanged a few more kisses before opening that gap between us once more and no longer being one. I missed him the moment he left being so close to me.

There was a different closeness now as I was scooped up in Kevins arms, being held close to him as our legs and bodies intertwined in bed. I have never felt more safe in a mans arms before than I do now. I shall not take this for granted.

Kevin let out a small chuckle. Leaving me to look up at him with a puzzled look.

"And what is so funny, may I ask?"

He brushed a strand of my long black hair behind my ear. I must admit, I felt my cheeks begin to get warm.

"If I get this every time we have a big fight, we should fight more often."

A smile grew on my face as I let out a small chuckle of my own. "Let's forget about the fighting and just have more moments like this."

"Deal." Kevin laid a soft kiss against my forehead as he pulled me closely to him.

 _Yes, this is where I belonged._

* * *

••••

 **I apology to everyone about these stories taking so long.**

 **I haven't felt that motivated to write. And I have been extremely busy this summer. Between traveling, getting my photography business going, and family visiting for the summer. I've hardly had time to sit down and think.**

 **This chapter alone took me two weeks to right because of how much I was struggling to get it out.**

 **There will be more for this story and my other stories! I have not given up on them! I just need a little time.**

 **So thank you to everyone who has been leaving wonderful comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

My fingers slowly massaged the sides of my temple as I worked up every ounce of strength within me, not to hit my head against the whiteboard and give up for the day.

"Lucas.. Please, entertain me with the reason of why you thought it would be acceptable to make your frog talk to the other students..?"

The handsome class clown had his arms crossed, sulking in his desk from being punished, leaving only a shrug to be his answer.

I felt a slight throb vibrate through my head with this response. I clicked my tongue against the gap between my teeth before continuing. An annoying habit of mine when I am annoyed.

"And what on this green earth made you think it was even more acceptable to wear said frog as a finger puppet while doing so?"

My student shrugged again, thankfully adding words along with it this time. "Man, it's just funny and shit, Mr. Vincent."

My whole body twitched with such annoyance now, my voice raised slightly. "Lucas, you do realize how unsanitary and disgusting that was?! Do you know how long it shall take to clean this entire classroom because of your actions!? I do not know where blood and other fluids could have gotten to, therefore everything will have to be cleaned!"

The ringing of the class phone echoed through my ears, cutting me off from my rant.

I held my finger up to silence the very likely, next annoying comment my student had to grace me with. My finger then pointed at the desk, demanding him to stay as I walked over to the phone.

"Biology, room 201, Eddward Vincent speaking, what may I do for you today?"

A familiar voice sang on the other end. "Hey babe, I have a student here that wants to sign up for skiing, but he said he's failing your class. Can you come down to my office in the locker room and help me out with this?"

I felt my cheeks turn red slightly at the sound of this handsome voice, always catching me off guard. "Of course Mr. Barr, I shall be right down."

I hung up the phone, turning quickly on my heels before my "sly" student was able to make his exit.

"Do not think I forgot about you Lucas. You shall go and find one of the janitors, and ask them to help you get cleaning supplies to help me clean this room. I shall be back, if you are not here when I return, I will be making a phone call to your father. Understood?"

Lucas' eyes widen as he nodded his head eagerly from fear. It was not always I liked to use fear against my students. But knowing Lucas' father fairly well and his former marines way, I made sure to always use his father to my advantage.

"Y-yes Mr. Vincent!" My student said before walking quickly out the door to fill my demands.

I followed out the door shortly after, adjusting my tie as I walked down the stairs and made my way to the gym. The doors were open, and it was filled with students, even though it was after-hours. One of our art teachers took it upon herself to teach a yoga class to our students, helping them relax before they went home to face the stress of all the homework us "awful" and "negative" teachers have given to them.

Nonetheless, I still put on a professional smile, nodding a hello and given words of encouragement as I walked through the gym. "Oh how wonderful it is to see students working together and doing something positive for themselves! Keep up the splendid work!"

 _Fools_. I thought to myself, but would never speak out loud.

After a few more polite nods and smiles, I was finally at the locker rooms, my safe zone for today.

Never thought I would consider a locker room a safe zone, but things change at times.

I knocked twice before entering the boys locker room, please to find that it was empty. Soon, struck with confusion while noticed Mr. Barr's office to be completely dark.

"Mr. Barr?"

I walked slowly towards his office, scanning the area to make sure I wasn't foolishly walking by the coach and his student. They were no where to be seen.

"Kevin?"

I looked inside the darken room of his office, squinting my eyes to try to make out the familiar shapes of his belongings better. Everything seemed in order, until one of the figures started to move, and a hand wrapped around my tie, pulling me into the darken room and pressing me up against the wall. Lips were pressed deeply into mine before I could let out a gasp or yell.

Something tells me that I was not called upon for a students needs at all.

 _But of a mans needs._

All tension I felt from the long day before had just melted away as Kevins lips danced along with mine. My fingers found their way, running through the thick red locks of my partners hair, twisting and playing with the strands as our kisses became slower and slower until we parted.

Though it was dark, I could tell that the smile on Kevin's face was as big as mine. That beautiful smile of his.

"I missed you." His forehead pressed against mine, tickling the tip of his nose against mine.

"And I missed you. But saying a student needed my assistance, Kevin?"

Lips pressed against mine again. "You get down here faster for a student in need than a boyfriend in need."

 _This was true._

I laughed a little as I allowed Kevins lips to keep pressing against mine. Though I became more strict over our actions in school, since our relationship became more serious. Having a few hidden kisses in the Coaches office was acceptable at times like this.

My head tilted back as Kevin's kisses traveled down to my neck. Little nibbles found their way to my skin between each kiss, making accepting and pleasure filled hums sing behind my lips. My hands traveled down Kevin's toned chest, rubbing his stomach and over his hips as he planted each kiss on my skin.

I tried desperately not to get lost fully in the pleasure and remember why I was called down here. "Kevin, I have a student up in my class still, what did you need me for?"

My tie was now lose and the first few buttons on my shirt undone, as Kevin's lips were tracing over my collarbone. I could barely understand the mumbles against my skin as I undid his pants, running my hand down to massage the slightly harden member he had in his boxers.

I pulled my shoulders back some, still keeping my hand on his member. "What was that baby?"

"I needed to tell you something." Kevin's voice was lower, something that always happened when he was turned on. His voice became low and even more attractive than it already was. I still could not believe that that was possible.

I leaned forward to nip at his ear, making him growl deep in his throat. It always made me feel good, knowing I could get this god of a man to fall for me. "What did you need to tell me?"

But my question went unanswered. My lovers lips were back against mine, as his member was being grind into my hand. I played nice at first, rubbing my hand back on him, but I was more curious than I was turned on. Leading me to leave my handsome man, a little puppy begging to be played with as I pulled myself away from him, refusing another kiss.

"Kevin, what did you need to tell me?"

Now that my eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness, I was slightly amused as I could see Kevin, pouting while looking down at his lap.

"You love torturing me, don't you?"

"I may have time to finish if you tell me what you needed me for, my love."

A sigh escaped from him, but his position did not change. "You know how I told you that I told my parents I was seeing someone when I went home for the holidays?"

My interest was not fully captured. "Yes."

"Well, my dads birthday is next weekend and they want to meet who the lucky girl is."

"Kevin, you didn't."

This time Kevin spun on his heels, leaning his back against the wall next to me, resting his head upon my shoulder. "I told them I would bring the person I've been seeing."

My heart was now racing for a whole different reason. Instead of excitement, it was fear. I have already been out to my partners about my preference in men since I was a teenager. My parents accepted it fairly well, after a few days of letting it sink in. For what I remember of Kevin's parents though, they are just as rough as he is, not the ones you would ideally come out to.

"What are we going to do?"

I felt Kevin's head nuzzle against my shoulder. His face was warm. "We're going to go to my dads party and when we get there, I'll introduce you as Edd, my boyfriend."

I nodded my head slowly, sitting in silence with Kevin for a few moments as I let everything settle in. Still in silence, I started to walk away from the warmth of him next to me, opening the door to his dark office.

"EDD! Where are you going?"

"There's so much to be done! You've given me only a week to prepare for your fathers birthday! I intend on making this meeting perfect!"

I could make out the frown that Kevin now had, him looking back down at his lap. "You're really going to leave me like this?"

I covered my mouth, trying to hide my laughter. He looked adorable at times like this. "I do apologize my love, but this is a more important matter."

"I'll get you back at home tonight Eddward, mark my word."

 _He called my apartment, home._

"I would not expect anything less."

I blew a kiss in his direction before making my exit. There was lots for me to do, lots to get ready for, lots to make perfect. And lots to be prepared for the worst.

 _I was to be thrown into the Barr's family, after all._


	12. Chapter 12

"Kevin, are you sure this is appropriate to wear when meeting your parents?" I fixed the strings on the red and black hoodie I was wearing, that was once Kevin's. As I sat in the passengers seat, waiting for Kevin to calm his nerves before we exit his car and walk to the door of his parents house.

"I do think the dress shirt and tie I was wearing earlier was much more appropriate."

A kissed was placed upon my cheek as Kevin leaned over to the passenger side of the car. "It's going to be hard enough for them to take in that I'm dating a guy. Would be even harder to explain I'm dating a nerdy guy."

"Humorous, my love, very humorous."

My fingertips ran over Kevin's strong jawline as I gave him one last sweet kiss, before facing our possible doom. "Ready, my love?"

Kevin's chest lifted slightly, as he took a deep breath in before giving me the final nod. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

Both of our doors clicked open, and shut within the same moment; Kevin's door shut slightly harder than mine. I could tell his feet were slightly dragging from the sound his shoes made against the pavement as he walked around the car, meeting his hand with mine.

I gave a slight squeeze, to show my support for my partner during this time. Though I knew in more "traditional" settings, the partner should be more anxious to meet the parents of the other. But this was Kevin's coming out, something that can make any grown adult shake with fear.

Sadly that is the time we live in, where we have to be afraid of being accepted and stilled loved by our parents, just for letting them know who our true selves are. I, for one, never understood why parents would hate the fact that their son or daughter just was not sleeping with who they expected. Or the fact they think they failed as a parent because their child did come out to them as gay or bisexual.

Though it is an issue I suppose I would never understand from a parents side, since I am on the opposite side.

Kevin's fingers intertwined with mine, and I led the first step to the red door that stood in front of us. Each step felt heavier and heavier, as I noticed Kevin still dragging his feet. I was almost certain that if I was not there to hold him up, he would be crawling on the ground by now.

Kevin took a deep breath before turning the knob in front of him, leading us into the cozy feeling home. Something so cozy, and yet so terrifying.

"Mom? Dad? I'm here." His voice echoed through the house, I probably being the only one uncomfortable with the greeting.

Within seconds, a petite woman with long red hair and shining green eyes appeared from one of the rooms off to the side. Her smile was warm, and her face was sun kissed with freckles. I could see numerous of Kevin's beautiful features that came from this women.

"Kevin, my darling!" Her arms wrapped around her son neck that towered over her. It was easy to see that this man was so precious to her.

And that this woman was also very precious to this man.

"Hey mom."

I admired the smile that was now dancing across my lovers lips. It was a smile that I have never seen before. Much like his mothers, it was very warm and inviting and had a sense of comfort within it.

Kevin's mother held his face as she allowed herself to step back from him. Examining her son, like any good mother would to make sure their child was healthy and strong.

"Look at you, my beautiful boy. Have you been eating right and getting enough sleep? I know how much you take after your father."

Kevin's face turned a slight red from embarrassment. "Yeah mom, I've been taken care of myself."

His hands delicately took his mothers into his, as he removed them from her face. Even though it was a clear case of the son being embarrassed and slightly annoyed by his over protective mother. He still treated her with gently and with kindness.

It was a part of Kevin I enjoyed very much to witness.

Kevin's eyes glanced over to me, and his moms eyes followed.

"Mom, this is Eddward... My boyfriend."

I watched the so familiar scene that I've faced myself. Watching his mothers eyes widen, as the comfort and warmth in her face, disappeared and was replaced with confusion and fear.

The moments of silence as the mother and son exchanged stares, made the environment heavy and the air tense. And I decided to cut it.

I extended my hand out to Kevin's mother, hoping my smile was friendly enough to hide the fear I was experiencing. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Barr. You have a beautiful home, and I now realize where Kevin gets his warm and loving heart. Thank you for raising a wonderful man."

Her attention turned to me as she blinked at me. After what was only seconds but felt like years, the warm smile returned to her face, as she took my hand-

"Thank you so much, Edward, was it? It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Barr."

"Oh please! Call me Erin! Now come in, come in!" She took my hand more in a motherly type way, who would lead her children to their destination. Which she did, leading Kevin and I to the living room where she had already laid out hand food for the small get together for her husbands birthday.

Erin gestured to the couch as Kevin and I followed her slight orders and sat down. She smiled as she sat down in the chair across from us. Though she was more welcoming, there was still an uncomfortable feeling about her.

"So, Eddward. Where did you two meet?"

I could feel Kevin sigh under his breath, as his body slouched back against the couch.

"Well, Mrs. Ba-... Erin, we went to school together. But recently we regained our connection after working together at the same high school."

She gave polite nods as I spoke, and then glanced over at Kevin. "And Kevin, were to gay before you met Eddward?"

This time the sigh that came from Kevin's lips was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Mom, I'm bisexual. And yes I've always been this way."

Before his mother could speak anymore questions or comments, the house shook from the closing of the front door. Along with a loud and strong voice. "I'm home babe! Has Kevin shown up yet?"

Kevin's mother stood to her feet in sort of a panic, probably from the situation that we just put her in.

A tall shadow approached before the just as tall man was visible from the door way. Light brown hair, a clean shaven face, strong and intimidating. This was no doubt Kevin's father.

Kevin's mother gave this man who towered over her a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home darling. Kevin is here, and this is-..."

I stood up before she could finish her sentence, mainly out of fear and nerves. I did not want a man who could easily break me in half to hate me. I put my hand out and tried to give the same smile that I gave Kevin's mother just moments before.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Barr, I'm Eddward Vincent... I am Kevin's boyfriend."

Mr. Barr's hand stopped short of meeting with my hand for the shake. His eyes widen as they shifted between the three of us standing before him.

His wife, giving the same uncomfortable smile I was sporting.

Kevin, looking as if he regretted this choice to have me meet his parents, as he slouched back even further into the couch.

And me, the man who just admitted at being Kevin's boyfriend. Who is still foolishly standing there, with one hand extended outwards. Feeling a bead of sweat forming on my forehead and rolling down the side of my face.

 _What did I agree to?_

* * *

 **I wrote this a few months ago, and I forgot to post it on this account. I also wrote it in a rush because I felt like I HAD to give at least some of the story back to you guys. I've been very busy and dealing with a lot of health and personal issues this year, which has left me with little to no motivations to write. But I will say that Chapter 13 is being written write now, I am trying my best to put out something I am proud of, again. And I hope to have the next chapter on here by this week at the latest. I apologize for disappearing and leaving you hanging.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well looks like I just stayed up all night and made sure I finished this chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy it and it was worth the wait!**

* * *

If looks could kill, I would surely be six feet under by now.

I slowly pulled my extended arm back towards myself as I was watching the vein in Mr. Barr's forehead begin to grow in size. Hoping to not anger the beast anymore, I dare not speak another word, not make any sudden movements, let alone breathe out of place. I felt as if I was a small rabbit, facing the fact that I was about to be this wolf's dinner.

But my rescuer came to my aid, as I soon felt Kevin's arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me into his side for safety. Though my rescuer was not the smartest, seeing as he liked to tease the beast and anger him more.

"What dad, you're not going to play nice and say hello to my boyfriend?" Kevin's voice was laced with annoyance and his own frustration.

 _May I be safe in my coffin now?_

bite his bottom lip, I assume to not speak words he knew he would soon regret. After giving me another hard look, he turned to his wife, who was frozen in fear just as much as I was. "Please wait for me in the kitchen, I'd like to talk."

rubbed his husbands arm with pleading eyes. "John, can't we ju-.."

"Please, Erin." His voice was stern, and his wife knew this was not up for discussion as she began to walk down the hall.

A thick stern finger was then pointed towards my face and slowly moved over to Kevin's face. "I'll deal with you two later, understood?"

Kevin did not blink an eye as he kept his same annoyed expression. "Yes, sir."

With the mutual understanding now being stated, Kevin's father nodded his head and turned to walk down the hall, disappearing in the same room his wife walked into earlier.

As soon as harsh whispers and hushed voices started to fill the air, Kevin rolled his eyes, pulling me along with him as he made his way back to our seats on the couch. Never letting me go from his side as we sat in unison, or more like he sat and my body followed. Though he was acting tough and brave, I could not help but to notice that he held onto me as if he was afraid someone would take me from him, or that I would run away. I was something so dear to him, and he wasn't going to let me out of his sight.

My heart fluttered some with these thoughts as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I am not going anywhere, my dear."

His arm tightened around me as he held me closer, kissing me as my body sank into his. "I know."

Oh how I wish I could take all of angry, anxiety, and hurt all through that kiss; for I would've taken it all within a heartbeat. This beautiful deserves nothing but happiness and love, and oh how it made me ache knowing he was receiving and feeling anything less than that.

Our bodies flinched as the hushed voices grew louder, followed with a loud thud, which I could only imagine was a strong palm hitting the counter. "They will be just as comfortable in a motel for the night as they would be here, Erin!" A stern voice quickly followed after the man's statement. "You are NOT making our son and his boyfriend pay for a moldy motel tonight! And that's final!"

 _So he got his temper from both parents._

I looked over at Kevin, who's full attention was now on the conversation that was going on down the hall. His jaw was clenched and I felt his hand grip slightly tighter around my shoulder. I rubbed his thigh, and gave a slight smile as his gaze moved from the doorway back towards me. I needed to comfort him, I felt so discourage seeing him in this state.

A few more hushed comments went back and forth between the two Barr's in the kitchen, which was then shortly followed with foot steps down the hall. Kevin and I straighten up as the footsteps grew closer. First walked in the redhead mother, then her husband closely behind as he towered over her.

Erin gestured her arm from John, to his son; both were sporting the same annoyed expression by now. "Well John?" He stood silent for a moment, which led Erin to gesture again, with more aggression this time. "Talk to your son, damnit."

A tsk escaped Mr. Barrs lips before he straighten up and cleared his throat to begin to speak. "I apologize for my attitude Kevin, I know it was probably not the reaction you were hoping for."

"Not even close."

Another tsk. "And I apologize for that. You have to understand that this was a shock and still is a shock to me."

"Buuuutttt, didn't have to be an ass."

Eyebrow twitch. Kevin was making sure to push every button on his father that he could.

"Damnit Kev, I'm at least trying to apologize for my temper."

"But you still don't like it."

"No!.. I mean.. it's different Kevin. You're a grown man and can be with whoever you damn please." His father rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath to keep his nerves at bay. "But could you have at least told us before hand instead of saying you were bringing your girlfriend over? You're mother already told everyone that you were bringing her to the party."

Kevin now leaned back in the couch, more relaxed now that the anger and shock started to subside. "I never said I was bringing a girlfriend. I just said I've been dating someone for a few months."

The sigh of defeat escaped from Mr. Barr's lips as he continued to rub the bridge of his nose. "Sorry for assuming, I am only use to the teenage boy that would bring a new girl home every month." His father looked up at him, a sense of begging coming from his eyes. "Please, Kevin, do me a favor and when people arrive, don't bring attention to your new relationship."

Kevin's tongue clicked behind his teeth, looking back at his father and giving him no mercy. "Sorry pops, no can do. I'm not going to hide my relationship just because you don't like it."

"That's not why I'm asking Kevin. I don't want there being a scene or someone saying something uncalled for to you."

"Fuck them. I'm not hiding."

"I'm not asking you to hide, I'm asking you to not bring attention to your new dating situation."

"Kevin, there is no harm with not being flashy." I finally spoke up before Kevin could add more coal to this fire. He looked at me in disbelief, I am sure he thought I was taking his father side. "We do not have to hide, but we do not have to announce to everyone that we are dating." I eased his thoughts of betrayal quickly. "Let us act how we naturally do with each other. If suspicious thoughts rise, they will ask, and if they ask, you can be truthful about our relationship. But it's nothing to boast about to those who don't need to know in a gathering for your father."

Mr. Barr was nodding along with my words, showing his agreement. "Exactly. At least you picked a smart one, Kevin." Kevin shot a glare at his father, but did not speak, allowing his father to continue. "Listen to Eddward here, and let's just enjoy our time."

The redhead sat in silence, tapping his foot as he thought carefully over this discussion. His parents and I holding our breath as we were watching him make his decision. He could let his sassy ways go and agree with his father and I, or he could light that fire within him even more and cause hell for the night. Whatever was going on in his mind, how the night played out depended on him, and his choice had to be made fast. The ring of the doorbell filled the house, sending my nerves, and I'm positive Mr. and Mrs. Barrs nerves on edge.

Mrs. Barr's soft voice cut the silence in the room. "Well?" Kevin blinked back into reality as he looked over at his mother, giving her a soft smile to comfort the worried expression from her face. "I won't cause a scene mom, don't worry." A breath of relief left everyone's body, and now it was time to face the real challenge.

•••

Night had fallen, and the once lively household filled with voices and faces, was now quiet and ready for rest. To say that tonight went smoothly would be a far stretch, it did however, go better than expected. I only had to pull Kevin aside twice to calm him down from few viscous comments. Other than that, though confused, most reacted to the news of us dating pretty well and wished us the best. They may have been lies from a few of the guest, but it's better than being rude about something that does not matter to their lives. All in all, tonight went better than I expected, and I was grateful for that.

I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face before heading down the hall and back into Kevin's old bedroom; which screamed jockey teenager. The room use to be decorated with sport posters, that were rightfully taken down, but all of Kevin's team pictures still could be found in every corner, along with his trophies. Metals from different sports hanging along the wall, photos that I'm sure his parents took of him hitting a home run here, scoring a touch down there. Though they converted the old teenage boys room into a guest room, it still proudly displayed all of Kevin's accomplishments.

Within the crisp and clean white sheets laid my handsome redhead, smiling at me as I walked in the door and immediately lifted the blanket to welcome me into the warm bed with him. "Come here you sexy thing." I rolled my eyes to the nickname he decided to use, but I was not one to refute any invite to be close to him. I obeyed and crawled into bed next to him, quickly having the blankets fall over me and his strong arms pulling me close to him as he kissed me deeply. I happily returned each and every kiss, wrapping my arms around his chest and clinging myself closer to him as our kisses deepen. It was a long, eventful, and stressful day; each touch and kiss was just the relief and comfort we both needed at this moment.

I hummed in delight against Kevin's lips as I felt his fingers brush through my hair and massage into the back of my scalp. My reaction was pleasing to him as I felt his lips turn up into a smile, and then quickly leave my own to place kisses on my jaw and down my neck. His kisses felt heavenly and I welcomed each one, pulling him closer to me as I let my fingers dance over the muscles of his back. Before I knew it, Kevin was holding himself over my body, his lower body nestled perfectly between my legs. I couldn't help put roll my head back and let out a pleasurable noise as I felt his lower half rub up against mine. As much as I wanted and craved every touch, kiss, and rub that my lover was willing to give me tonight, I needed to keep my wits about me for the night and be a worthy guest. "Kevin, my dear, we are under your parents roof, we must behave."

The kisses against my neck and shoulder did not stop, they merely slowed down enough for him to speak. "You act like I've never fooled around with someone in my bedroom before, babe. They're asleep and you're the hottest piece of ass that has ever walked into my room, so it's fine babe." I felt his member press more against mine and I let out a squeak, which made him chuckle and finally look up at me.

I took this opportunity and pulled his face to mine as I kissed him gently. "As flattering as your words are, I have to say no to tonight."

A pout began to form on his face. "I hardly got to touch you all night." I did feel bad, I hated seeing that bottom lip stick out. I ran my fingers through his thick red locks in hopes to comfort him. "I apologize to the moon and back. As I said before, we are in your parents house, they are only down the hall. They may have accepted us, but they are still not comfortable or know what to fully think of us being together. If they heard us during the night, you must admit, it may make them even more uncomfortable."

Kevin let out a sigh, rolling back down on the bed next to me. "I guess your right." I kissed him on the cheek, finding amusement as he tried to hide his smile behind the pout he was still sporting. As he was failing, he decided it would just be easier to turn onto his side so his back was facing me. "But that means I'm fucking the shit out of you when we get home." I smiled, rubbing my stubborn mans back as I softly kissed the back of his shoulder. "Of course, my dear."

"Good."

Kevin's stubborn huffs quickly grew softer and his breathing began to deepen as he quickly fell asleep while my fingers circled over his back. I was surprised he had energy for this long, after an emotionally and mentally draining day, I wouldn't have been surprised if he fell asleep long ago. A little snore came from him, letting me know he was finally out, and in record time. I leaned over and kisses his cheek before slowly getting out of bed.

After all the guest left, we quickly retreated to our sleeping areas, and forgot the glass of water for the nightstand. With Kevin's unruly, but yet, adorable sleeping habits, he usually wakes up in the middle of the night needing a drink of water. With the curse I was gifted with of being a light sleeper, I always made sure we had a glass of water so he dare not wake me with his thuds, groans, and clanks during the night.

I quietly slipped out the door, and made sure I was light on my feet as I tiptoed through the hall and down the stairs, not making a sound until reaching my destination at the kitchen. But to my surprise I noticed a small glow coming from the room.

Still making sure to be light on my feet, I slowly inches up to the door frame and glanced in. The light source was coming from the overhead light to the stove, which gave just enough to see the dark figure of a rather big man, sitting at the kitchen table in the silence of the night, drinking a dark liquid. As I entered the room, I then noticed the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter, which I could begin to make out the slight smell in the air. Before I stepped any further, I made sure to announce myself being there, since Mr. Barr still did not notice me.

"G-good evening Mr. Barr, I did not expect anyone to be awake."

The grizzly of a man flinched as my voice broke the silence. He quickly looked over, squinting hard to make out who it was hiding in the dark. "Oh, Eddward, you scared me half to death."

I blushed. "My apologies, Mr. Barr, I did not intend to."

"Don't worry about it. Anything you need help with? Were you looking for something?"

"Oh no, sir! I just needed a glass of water for Kevin, I can get it, sir."

"Kevin still sleep with his damn mouth wide open till it's as dry as a desert?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

This made Mr. Barr smile. I could see so much of Kevin in that smile, it was pure and beautiful. Could bring a feeling of warmth to anyone that laid eyes on it. It was fascinating to see the little bits and pieces from both parents who made my beautiful man.

"Come, sit down." Mr. Barr pulled out the seat next to him, though I would've felt more comfortable being in the one across and having more distance, I would not dare insult this man. Not after the fear he struck in me this morning.

I walked over and took the seat that my host pulled out for me, resting my hands in my lap as I felt my palms start to sweat. "Y-yes sir?"

The man placed a strong hand on my shoulder, stronger than I expected. "First off, call me John. Second, I'm not going to hurt or yell at you, so don't be so scared." I wasn't scared, more so nervous. "Okay, thank you John." He gave my shoulder a good shake before going back to drinking his whiskey and leaning back in his seat. "I wanted to apologize to you personally for my behavior today. I don't want you to think I already hate ya, 'cuz I don't. I'm just worried for my son, is all."

"I understand, I also apologize for any trouble I may have caused you and your family today."

The man chuckled softly to himself. "You didn't do nothing. My son just knows how to press all my buttons and get my fire going."

I nodded in agreement to his statement. "He does seem to be very good at pressing buttons."

"That shithead sure is." John was now laughing, which was a more pleasurable sight to see him in than earlier. He let out a long sigh after his small laughing fit. "But I guess he gets that from his old shithead father."

To this, I didn't know what to respond with. Though it was not a threatening environment, I still felt intimidated by this man, and wished not to be on his bad side. With no comment coming from my end, we sat there for a few moment in the silence together. Only noise being the hum of the light over the stove and the clink of the ice against the glass as John went to take another sip. As he set the glass back down, he looked back at me.

"Does he treat you right?"

My face began to burn as my blush from earlier deepen. I was not expecting this question to come. "Y-yes sir, very much so. You raised a wonderful man."

His father nodded slowly to each of my words, then raised an eyebrow to ask another. "Do you treat him right?"

Oh boy, now my heart was beginning to race as I rubbed the sweat of my palms off on my sweatpants. "I do try my best to treat him as well as I can."

More slow nodding as he mumbled, "good good," to himself.

A few more moments of silence passed until a deeper question was asked. "Did Kev tell you why he never told his mother or I about him liking men? We've always supported him and I thought he was always open with us. More open than most teenage boys. Was he really that scared to let us know this side of him?"

There it was. The answer I was looking for in his fathers fit and fury during this morning. The anger wasn't towards me or Kevin, it was towards himself, feeling like he may have failed his son in some way.

"No sir, I don't believe it was that at all. Kevin and I have had multiple conversations about this topic before, and it is very common for young boys to be so confused and scared by their own feelings, that they will try to ignore it or hide it from themselves. Kevin didn't even come out to himself until college, and even then he was still fighting with it. It wasn't until recently that he has been more accepting of himself and open with himself. Sir, it was nothing of you or your wives doing, Kevin just needed to accept himself before he could show you this new and beautiful side of him."

That strong hand found its place back on my shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze. "Thank you Edd. I wouldn't say this in front of Kevin, but I've noticed something different about him these last few months. A good difference. I guess I have you to thank for that."

"I am not one to thank sir."

"Do you love him?"

I found myself catching my breath to this question. "E-excuse me sir?"

"Are you in love with my son?"

This man was not shy. Another trait of Kevin showing up from his parents.

My hands were now clammy, my heart about to beat out of my chest as my head was close to exploding if it got any redder. I never really thought about this. Of course, I adored Kevin completely, and allowed myself to open up and put my trust within. But did I already love him? Could I already love him? "Ummm.." I looked down at my hands, trying to steady my now racing thoughts. Everything felt blurry and fuzzy, until a tug on my heart brought me back onto steady ground. "Yes sir, I do love him, very much."

A strong pat on my back almost knocked me out of my seat, as John stood up, putting his glass in the sink. "You take care of my boy then. Welcome to the family, Edd." I blushed deeply, watching this once scary man walk out of the kitchen. I quickly stood to my feet before he was out of my sight. "I-i will sir! Thank you." There was that warm smile again. "Just John is fine, Edd. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I stood frozen in the dark kitchen, until I heard John reach the top step of the stairs. Only then I felt safe enough to let out a very shaky sigh. I was accepted into my boyfriends family, and I just confessed my love for him to his father. Words I have not even said to Kevin, I blurted out to his father. Have I gone mad?

I quickly went about what I originally came downstairs for, quietly grabbing a cup from the cupboard, and filling it with water. _I love Kevin?_ I turned off the ovens light and tiptoed my way back up the stairs. _Do I really love Kevin?_ I made sure to quietly make my way back down the hall and slowly click the door open, slipping in and slowly shutting it behind me. As I turned around, I saw my redhead lover, laying there, now spread out in his usual state. On his back, one arm over his face, the other stretched out over my pillow, mouth wide open and snoring away.

 _Yes. I was very much so in love with this man._


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: WHAT YOURE ABOUT TO READ HAS PURE FLUFFYSMUT WITHIN IT! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF FLUFFYSMUT THEN PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**

* * *

The car door shutting woke me from the slumber I must have fallen into on the drive home from Kevin's parents. Though it was a mentally draining weekend, after that night I was able to talk to Mr. Barr, the atmosphere did become lighter the next morning. Though he did not know, Kevin must have sensed the change also, since he let his strong headed attitude calm down a little. This allowed us to have a pleasant weekend, where I was more than happy to be able to see Kevin in where he grew up. It was a success.

"Oh sorry babe, did I wake you?"

I looked over to my now open door, Kevin bent down close to me. No matter how long I've been dating this man, he still always caught me by surprise, making my face blush and my heart begin to race. I smiled, "no need to apologize, we're home are we not? I must help you with carrying the bags inside."

Kevin smiled reaching out, and brushing his thumb over my cheek; his eyes felt deeper and more intriguing than usual as they met mine. "You looked so cute sleeping, I was just going to carry you to bed and let you stay that way a little bit more."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed even more, gently nibbling on my bottom lip as my eyes danced all over Kevin. I was nervous. Why was I so nervous? Was it because I finally realized how much I was truly in love with this man?

I saw Kevin's eyebrow raise up as a questioning look began to form due to my silence. "You feeling okay babe?"

 _Curses, curses, curses. He's going to see right through me_.

"Oh yes! I must be shaking off the lingering tiredness is all!" I unbuckled myself, and slide my way passed Kevin out of the car before displaying a rather awkward stretching routine to make my lie more convincing. Though I do not believe it was working, since Kevin's expression hardly changed. "You should go in and rest then, I'll get the bags and make you some tea after."

"No no, I'm fine! Let me help!" I quickly opened the back door to the car, pulling out the two bags and embarrassingly tripping over myself as I threw one of them over my shoulders. "Edd! Be careful!" Kevin's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him as he took the bags from me. "Seriously, you're going to hurt yourself. What's gotten into you?"

 _Has his body always felt this warm and comforting?_

"My apologizes Kevin, I seem to be unlike myself today."

"I'll say. Did something happen this weekend that you're not telling me about?"

 _Yes._

"No, not really." My eyes shifted downwards as I sheepishly spoke.

Kevin's arm moved up my back and wrapped around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go in and talk."

I looked up, about to protest that there was nothing to talk about, but I fell silent as I saw the frown on his face and look of concern in his eyes. How could one look make my chest begin to ache so much?

I stayed silent, following Kevin as we walked into my home, he dropped the bags by the door, which I would normally comment about how they should be put away properly, but I couldn't. He guided me to the living room, hesitantly moving me away from his side as he had me sit on the couch. Instead of sitting next to me, he sat on his knees in front of me, his hands tightly on my thighs, as if he would let go I would run away.

 _No, I don't want him to feel this way. I don't ever want him to feel this way._

His chest hugged against my legs, as he looked up at me with those concerned eyes. "Did my dad do something to upset you? Did I do something to upset you? Please tell me Edd."

"I am not upset!" My hands held Kevin's face, as I leaned down and rested my forehead against his. "I promise, my love, I am not upset. Nothing happened to make me upset."

Kevin's nose brushed against mine. "Then what's going on babe?"

I blushed, leaning back on the couch and covering my face. Oh how I felt so foolish. "I-it's because... well... I realized how much I am actually in love with you and now I feel like foolish teenager who is acting unreasonable over his first love."

 _Silence._

 _How long was this silence going to last for?_

 _It already feels like an eternity._

 _Though it has only been seconds._

I took in a deep breath, braving myself to open my fingers enough so I could look at Kevin. He was smiling so beautifully, the concern that were once in his dazzling green eyes was now gone without a trace. Once our eyes met, he began to stand up, leaning over to me. "You love me, Edd?"

My throat felt dry, but I managed to whisper out a, "yes," as I nodded my head. Kevin's hands took mine, uncovering my face as he kissed me deeply and slowly. My eyes fluttered shut as our lips danced with one another's; his kisses tasted even sweeter than before. So this is what it's likely to be completely in love.

Our kisses continued as they became deeper and more passionate. My hands quickly found their way to Kevin's thick red locks, playing and twirling the strands between my fingers. Kevin's hands explored my body, his knees pulling my legs apart so his body could fit closely against mine. His voice vibrated against my lips as his body sung from pleasure as my waist brushed up against his already harden member that was contained in his jeans.

I do not believe I could want him more than I did at this moment.

My lips went to his neck, kissing along every inch of skin that was exposed for me. I wanted to make him sing for me more, I wanted to crave me as much as I'm craving him. One of my hands traveled down his body till it was over the bulge on the front of Kevin's jeans, my finger tips dancing along it before I undid the button, releasing some of the pressure keeping him contained. Kevin hummed happily as I pushed his pants and boxers down enough to expose his member, his head leaned back as my hand began to explore his length.

I felt chills run down my back as he moaned my name softly when my thumb circled around the head of his length. My kisses soon turned into love bites, and I began to leave my mark on his neck as I worked my hand over his length. Though this was something we've discussed before of how I prefer love marks to be hidden, I wanted the world to see that this man was mine. As I slowly licked the spot that I left behind on my lovers neck, I got a rewarding response.

"Fuck, Edd." Kevin huffed out, before taking back his control and pinning me down on the couch, our lips crashing again.

It was feeling hotter and hotter as our kisses become rough and deeper, we allowed each other to pull away for a moment to pull our shirts off before locking our lips again. My hands went right to Kevin's chest, tracing and grabbing each curve and muscle he had. Burning his image in my mind with the map of his body my hands were exploring. Kevin's hands went straight to my pants, undoing them and pulling them off with my boxers and tossing them on the floor before slipping the rest of the way out of his pants.

His hot body was now pressed against mine, closing any space there may have been between us. He was a rush I couldn't get enough of, that I kept craving more of. I needed him against me, touching me, kissing me, making me his, I can't get enough of him.

I felt his member press up against mine as he wrapped a strong hand around us and began to stroke us together. It was my turn to sing now as I moaned out his name. If I didn't keep my wit about me, I'm sure I would've finished from just the simple touch from this man. But I knew he would have had non of that as I felt him thrust his length up against mine more, stroking us and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "You're so beautiful, Edd"

My heart was racing, as all types of emotions flooded through me. Joy, comfort, love, lust, pleasure, a mixture of all of them to make a beautiful bliss feeling.

I let out a soft gasp as I felt beads of warmth drip over our members, which Kevin made sure to run his fingers through carefully. His lips nibbled on my ear as he kept whispering sweet words to me, "I need you so bad Edd. I want everything about you."

My arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to me as he pulled away enough to drape on of my legs over the back of the couch and the other over his hip. I couldn't stand being away from him for more than a second. Once he was satisfied with the position he placed me in, he came in close to me again, kisses dancing along my neck as his fingers began to circle around my entrance. My back arched slightly to the new area being touch as I let out a soft whimper of this new pleasure racing through my body.

"K-Kevin..."

I was silenced by his lips, which did not work for long as his rubbing soon turned into a pressure against my entrance. I bit on his bottom lip, humming loudly as I felt his first finger make its way inside of me. He waited a moment before thrusting his finger around in me, making sure to wait until I was fully relaxed around him, and then his second finger entered. Kevin always made sure to prep me properly, and was always gentle and took his time while doing so. But the wait for my body to accept him felt more painful than anything else at this moment.

I began to move my hips, riding his fingers in hopes my body would accept it quicker. I needed all of him in me, I felt like I was missing him, even though we were already so close. Kevin nibbled at my ear, causing my attention to go back fully to him. "Don't rush yourself baby, I don't want you getting hurt. Let me take care of you." His words were enough to make me moan, as I leaned my head back and let him have his way with me.

My fingers danced through his hair, pulling on strands slightly as his fingers hit more pleasurable spots inside of me. The third finger was finally added, making me moan at the fullness I was now feeling. "You're doing great baby, just stay relaxed." Kevin's sweet words were followed by sweet kisses, and my body moved obediently with his movements until I was stretched properly for him and his fingers were quickly replaced with his member.

Though I was craving him so much, my body still wasn't able to fully accept him, and I yelped as it became painful. Kevin immediately stopped, letting my body get use to this member inside of me. He gently kissed my eyelids and over my cheeks, telling me how beautiful I was, how much he needed me and wanted me, how we were going to make beautiful love. Before long, his full length was inside of me and our bodies danced together as I followed the rhythm of his thrusts.

We were making love.

We have had sex multiple times before, but this felt new, this felt right, like we were finally connected as one.

The house was filled with the songs of our love. His moans and growls of pleasure sent shivers down my spine, and I felt him shake every time he made me moan or whimper. I left my claiming marks down his back as he left his marks on my neck, our body's couldn't be any closer as he thrust himself deeper into me.

I was already close to my limit of pleasure until he was able to find that spot that made me tremble. "F-fuck Kevin."

Kevin's thrusts got harder and faster with my response I was giving to him. But still made sure every movement was sending us both over the edge from pleasure. "You're so hott when you swear."

There was nothing messy or half thought out with our moments, each one was filled with wanting to let the other feel the most pleasure they could get. We wanted to take care of one another, and it was starting to drive both of us crazy. My toes began to curl as I felt all the heat in my body ready to burst. I clung onto Kevin, moaning his name as I finally felt that pleasure release, covering both of our bodies in warm liquid. Kevin shortly followed, growling a beautiful sound as he filled me up with the release of his pleasure.

Both of us out of breath, drenched in sweat, and a complete but beautiful mess. I pulled Kevin's face to mine, kissing him slowly and gently. We stayed like that, not wanting to be away from each other, we needed each other.

 _We were in love._

•••

I laid there on the couch, looking over the mess that was now left in the living room from the event that happened moments ago. This was the first time in my life I could probably look at a mess and smile at it. I must be going mad.

Kevin appeared in the door way, only wearing boxers. His body glowed, he was always beautiful after sex, but tonight he could out shine any star. He leaned against the door frame and smiled at me. "I got the bath ready for you, are you okay to move or do you need me to carry you."

"Now Kevin, just because I showed you my more vulnerable and sensitive side, does not mean you need to to treat me like a delicate flower." I began to sit up but flinched from the movement. This had Kevin quickly coming over to my side and helping me up. "Maybe not a delicate one, but you are the most important and beautiful flower to me. So I need to make sure to take care of you."

"Now who is the sensitive one?"

He smiled, kissing my cheek as I slowly got to my feet. "Let me have my corny moments."

"Shall do." I leaned myself against his support as we made our way to the bathroom. Which, Kevin made sure to help me until I sat comfortably in the tub.

The warm water felt great against my sore muscles as I allowed myself to sink slowly in the water. I reached my head against my kneecaps that still sat above water and allowed my body to relax and take in the warmth. Kevin's fingers brushed slowly through my hair and over my shoulders as he sat on the edge of the tub.

I felt goosebumps grow from his touch, I guess my body is reacting and learning the new pleasure that's now found within him. He cupped some water in his hand, covering my exposed back with its warmth.

"Are you cold, babe?"

I hugged my legs some, sighing happily. I was still in full bliss from tonight. "No, your touch has a whole new meaning to it now, it makes me so happy."

Fingertips took my chin as it brought my face up, lips meeting a loving kiss. "I'm in love with you, Edd."

I smiled, I use to be afraid to fall in love, but this man broke all my fears, all my regrets, all my doubts. He helped me come so far and experience so many beautiful things with him. "I love you too, Kevin." I pressed my lips against his one last time.

 _I hope this moment never ends._


	15. Chapter 15

-a few years back-

I smiled as my lover leaned down from his seat on my lap, kissing me a few more times before he slowly stood to grab the wipes from the bathroom to clean up our wonderful mess. I studied every curve the sunlight kissed of his body as he moved, though he was not much bigger than I was, his body was beautiful and strong. I could not help but to watch him all the time, even though I knew it made him uncomfortable and shy.

After cleaning himself up quickly, he came back to the bed side, cleaning up what was left of him on my chest and stomach. I danced my fingers slowly over his thigh, "shouldn't I be the one taking care of you, my love?"

He kept going about his task. "Just because I bottom now and then Edd doesn't mean I need to be the one taken care of."

"I did not mean it as an insult, I love you, therefore it's only natural to want to take care of you."

No comment back, which was typical for whenever I said the word love around him. But tonight was our two year anniversary, we've been living together for over a year now, he said it to me once or twice before. It was something I never dug at usually, but I am human, and I can be selfish at times.

I sat up, taking his chin in my finger tips and kissing him softly. "I love you William."

"I heard you the first time."

I bit down on my lip, keeping myself some frowning, since William hated to see me frown. Though my attempts failed as I suppose my expression was still written all over my face. He let out a sigh, reaching out to brush the hair out of my face. "You know I feel the same way, Edd. I just don't see the point of saying it, it's just three silly words."

"I understand. As long as you feel the same way, I am happy with that."

"I wouldn't put up with you if I didn't." He kissed my cheek and stood up, grabbing his boxers and jeans from the floor and sliding them back on. "I'm going to go to Leo's after work tonight, alright?"

Did he forget?

"William, we had plans for our two year anniversary tonight."

I heard him let out a tsk as he bent down to grab his shirt before putting it back on. "I won't be long, he just needed me to help him with something." He looked over at the clock. "Guess it's too late for you to make us breakfast. I'll just pick something up on the way."

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" _I want to be selfish..._

"No Edd, it can't. I'll be an hour at most, okay?" He kissed me on the forehead before grabbing his wallet and phone that were on his nightstand. "I'll text you as much as possible and I'll run right over once I'm done, okay? Don't get too lonely without me."

 _Please let me be selfish..._

I forced myself to smile as I nodded. "I shall hold you to that, my love." He gave me one last kiss before saying our goodbyes and him heading out the door.

I guess setting things back an hour would not be too bad.

But things can change.

After taking a much needed shower, I spent the day cleaning and organizing, as I do every Saturday morning. I then ran the few errands that needed to be done, by the time I arrived home it would be around an hour till William got out of work. Perfectly on schedule if he was not going to Leo's for another hour, though I would usually welcome the hour of relaxing, I began prepping anyway. Because tonight was important, it was the night of our second anniversary and the night I was going to ask William to be mine forever.

I took my time making dinner, and making sure everything looked perfect but not too overdone. William hates when things are overdone and corny. I looked down at my watch, he should be texting me about leaving Leo's soon. I set the table, lighting two tea-light candles in the middle, and placing a rose with a card in front of his usual spot at the table. I must admit, it was corny, but I hope tonight would make up for it.

I pulled my phone out, seeing that William sent a text saying he would be leaving soon. Perfect, everything is going as planned! Or at least as newly planned.

I went into the cleaning cabinet, the one place William would never look, and pulled a small ring box I had hidden behind some cleaning product containers. I smiled as I opened it, making sure the ring didn't need a final cleaning before tonight. It was a simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle; William likes simple things.

I looked back down at my watch before taking a seat at the table to wait for him. "If William left at the time he said he would, he should be here shortly."

I pulled out my phone, sending him a safe travels text and awaited him to return back home.

The house was silent and I felt myself fidgeting with my thumbs out of nerves and excitement.

10 minutes turned into 20, 20 turned into 40, 40 turned into hours. No calls, no texts, only silence.

I must have fallen asleep after an hour of waiting, for the next thing I knew, I was being woken up in a dark room. William was standing over me, his fingers running though my hair. "You're going to be sore if you sleep here babe."

It took me a moment to adjust to the darkness. The candles were completely burned out, the food was cold an unappealing, the brightness of my phone notified me that it was now almost 2 in the morning.

"Where were you?" I sat up, rubbing the sleep off my face.

"It took a little longer than I thought." William kept playing with my hair.

"You didn't even text me or answer my calls."

Lips pressed into mine, and unfamiliar scents flood into me. "You reek of alcohol and cheap cologne."

"May have had a drink or two." He kissed me again before looking over the table. "Is this what you had planned for tonight?"

I could now see a dark bruise that was hidden behind his ear. "Yes, for our anniversary." My fingers traced over the bruise, making William flinch some. "Where did you get that?"

"This morning, from you Edd."

"I never give you visible hickeys." My fingers pressed into the bruise, causing William to jump and grab his neck.

"Easy! You were a little wild this morning. Must have thought it was hidden enough, I don't know. You were the one that wanted to top and take control today."

"I suppose." I did not have the energy to start a fight tonight, and William must have caught onto that.

"Hey," he kissed me again. "I'm sorry for tonight, I'll make up for it tomorrow, okay? Come on, let's go to bed."

"I must clean up this mess first."

He nodded, knowing arguing against me cleaning was pointless. "Okay babe, I'll wait for you in bed. So hurry up."

I nodded, standing up and began cleaning up the table. William stood there for a moment, watching me before he turned to walk towards the bedroom. Before he was out of sight, he turned towards me. "Hey Edd." I looked his direction, but didn't say a word. He gave a small smile. "I love you."

I inhaled slowly, why did I feel happy but as if my heart was going to rip in two at the same time? "I love you too."

William smile grew some before heading to the bedroom, and I went about cleaning up. The food went straight into the trash, if I didn't have the little sense about me at this moment, the plates and silverware would be in the trash right along with it. I quickly rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher, not to be bothered to clean them properly tonight. Once everything was cleared, I pulled the ring out of my pocket, giving it one last look over. It was a beautiful and simple ring, that was meant for a beautiful and simple man. Perhaps not this man though.

I dropped the ring in the trash with the rest of tonights memories I wish to bury and forget. I headed off to bed, ready for a new day that awaited after my night slumbers.

•••

I inhaled sharply as my eyes shot opened, the room was dark with only the street light dancing in through the blinds. It was only a dream. But why did I have to dream about that night?

I looked around the room, everything was still, only the fan hums broke the silence of the world. Though I could see the light from the street, I could tell it was still fairly dark out, leading me to believe it must have been the middle of the night.

I felt a shift in the bed next to me, catching my attention. I wasn't back in those years still, was I? I wasn't next to Will? No, these arms wrapping around me are too strong and comforting. He would never had held me so safely.

A kiss was placed against the back of my shoulder as a sleepy voice spoke against my neck. "Everything alright Edd? Did you have another nightmare?"

A sigh of relief I didn't realize I was holding escaped as I turned around in Kevin's arms to face him. My face nuzzled perfectly against his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around me to hold me close to him. This was something that happened often, usually do to me going to bed stressed and having stress dreams. Though Kevin teases me for overly stressing on things, he was always there to comfort me until I fell back to sleep in his arms.

Kevin's fingertips traced little circles along my back as he held me close. I wish we were able to hold one another like this for the rest of our lives. The comfort was easily enough for me to doze back to sleep and have beautiful dreams.

This time what awoke me was the familiar sound of my alarm and the sun now dancing across my eyes. I wasn't in the comforting warmth that held me as I slept anymore, Kevin wasn't even in bed with me, which gave it a lonely and cold feeling. The impression in the pillow that was now dedicated to him gave a slight warmth of happiness though.

I slowly rolled out of bed and began to get dressed for the day. With summer vacation coming near, each day, I'm guilty to admit, I was feeling slightly more sluggish with getting ready for work. Warm weather and vacation bearing brings the attention level of teenagers even lower than it normally is.

As my body and senses slowly woke up more, I could tell there was a hint of eggs and bacon starting to fill the air. The slug feeling quickly washed away as I peeled up, heading down the stairs to see my redhead. Though we were not living together, and Kevin would usually leave early in the morning to get ready at his apartment. The days that he stayed here to get ready were some of my favorite, and made my mornings all the more pleasant.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my redhead busy at work, grabbing the two forks needed for the breakfast and pouring two mugs of coffee. I noticed he also took the time to pack lunches for us and had them neatly set aside on the counter. He was too good for me.

"Good morning, darling."

Kevin spun around and smiled so big and lovingly. "Morning babe! Slept better?"

I nodded, popping my collar up to put on my tie. "I did, thank you. I apologize for waking you up in the middle of the night once again."

Kevin wiped his hands on the kitchen towel before leaving what he was doing behind to come up to me and began taking it upon himself to put on my tie. "Nothing to apologize for." He kissed me as he finished placing my tie straight and putting the collar of my shirt down. "I hope you're hungry, I made a little too much. I also got our lunches together, so you don't have to worry about that. Take your time this morning."

"You do too much for me, my love."

Kevin shrugged. "You do a lot of shit for me, I do a lot of shit for you. That's what happens in relationships, babe."

"Must you use that word for explaining something that's rather sweet?"

"Yup." He sported a cocky grin that was infuriating and yet extremely adorable.

I knew it was a one sided, silly battle if I kept bringing up his choice of words, so I decided to just let it be and enjoy our morning together. Our morning of eating breakfast together, cleaning up together, and driving to work together.

We always did everything together.

As we arrived at the school, I grabbed Kevin's hand before he could open his door. I don't know where this boldness came from, but I want to do everything together. I don't want to be apart for more than we have to be. "Kevin, would you want to move in with me?"

A look of shock came across his face. But it wasn't of fear like I've witnessed before in the passed, he was just taken by surprise. "Are you sure, Edd?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes. We're almost living together anyway, and I dread you going back to your apartment." My words came out quicker than I could process my thoughts, and once I realized what I said, I blushed deeply. "Oh dear, I'm sorry if I'm being pushy and making you uncomfortable! It's all up to you of course!"

Kevin kissed me, chuckling lightly to himself. "You better help me pack then."

"I would be delighted to."


End file.
